Ghost Hunt GX
by Azura Songstress
Summary: In this story, Naru left but came back a few months later and things continued on like normal but then Mai left. This is set 8 years after that so Mai is 25. Follow Mai and her two children - twins- Kairu and Koyuki as this incomplete family is forced through trials and reunions. Will this family survive or will they fall? And who the hell is Keiko and why is she with Naru?
1. Chapter 1

"Kairu, Koyuki, it's time for bed" Mai said as she walked into the children's rooms. Koyuki was crying in her bed while Kairu glared at his little sister.

Kairu was obviously, the older of the two 8 year old twins. He had short midnight blue hair and deep blue eyes. He had his fathers' personality.

Koyuki, was smaller. She had Mai's body. Small and fragile. She had midnight blue hair and eyes. Her hair was short like her brothers and she had Mai's personality when she was little. Shy and reserved.

"Yuki-chan, what's the matter?" Mai asked as she walked in.

"I called her an idiot and she started crying" Kairu sneered. Mai froze. She stared at her two children and saw herself and Naru in them so much, it brought her to tears.

Kairu was glaring at the wall now, not wanting to see the glare he was sure his mother would give him. His eyes widened though, when he heard his mother sniff. He spun around and turned to see his mother in tears.

"Kaa-san?" Kairu asked, hesitantly. His face was now a show of worry. "Daijabou kaa-san?" Kairu asked softly. Koyuki was looking at Mai through puffy red eyes. Mai laid her down and put her to bed. When Mai was certain she was asleep, she took a seat on her sons' bed.

"Please Kairu, don't call your sister names" Mai croaked.

"But-" Mai held a hand up for him to stop.

"I know we aren't a big family and I'm sorry you don't have a father but-" Mai paused as her tears fell. "Since we are all we have, you shouldn't be calling each other names"

"I only called her an idiot" Kairu defended.

"Your father always called me an idiot" Mai cried. Kairu froze. Mai hardly ever spoke of their father but when she did, she always became depressed.

"But you're not" Kairu spoke up.

"Neither is your sister but that doesn't stop you" Mai snapped. Kairu flinched back slightly and looked down in shame. "Your father would call me stupid, an idiot and names all the time but all I ever did was love him back and because he insulted me so much, I started to believe him. I told myself that I was stupid, that I was an idiot and that I was useless and brain dead" Mai said. "He was never kind to me and always demanded tea. I was a fool in love and he brushed it off" Mai said bitterly. She looked at Kairu.

"If your sister was killed, what would you do?" Mai asked. Kairu looked at her, pained at the thought.

"I-I don't know" He lied, looking away in hopes to save his pride.

"If your last words to your sister was that she was an idiot and she was taken away after, how would you feel?" Mai asked. "You're twins for goodness sake. You should be happy that you have a mother or a sister. When I was your age, my parents were gone and I had no uncles or aunties or siblings. I was alone" Mai said. A tear escaped Kairu.

"You and your sister is all that I have now" Mai said. "You don't know how easy either of us could be taken away" Mai stressed. "Your father lost his twin brother when he was 15" Mai said. Kairu's eyes widened as he stared at his mother. "He was devastated and he went searching for his body. Imagine your little sister being killed and her body was taken somewhere and you didn't know where. Imagine losing your twin, Kairu" Mai said.

"Why do you find the need to insult her all the time?" Mai asked. Kairu didn't answer and was still staring down at his hands.

"Is it because you really think she's an idiot?" Mai asked. Kairu shook his head. "Then why do you put her down? You know Koyuki is sensitive and shy. You're not helping her grow when you insult her and call her names. I expected more of you son" Mai said sadly, shaking her head and standing.

"Perhaps you're more like your father then I had hoped" Mai said before turning.

"Kaa-san I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" Kairu cried out. Mai turned to him to see he had tears leaking from his eyes.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me, Kairu. Koyuki is the one you hurt" Mai said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Kairu sat at his bed and cried. He looked at his sister who slept curled up in a ball with puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. He imagined his sister being killed and felt his heart clench. He got out of his bed and walked to hers. He climbed in and hugged her closely.

"I'm sorry Koyuki. Please forgive me" Kairu cried silently. Koyuki uncurled herself and wrapped her arms around him, still sleeping. Kairu's eyes widened slightly before they relaxed and he looked at his twin lovingly. He fell asleep, hugging her.

Mai walked in a few minutes later and stared at her children, smiling softly. She tucked them in and kissed their foreheads.

"Good night sweeties" Mai whispered and walked out.

* * *

><p><em>Mai was looking down into her children's room. She circled them and eventually lowered to the ground. She started heading towards her children. Mai turned a bit and saw a mirror and saw a bloodied little girl with glowing red eyes. Mai gasped.<em>

* * *

><p>Mai sat up in her bed and heard a scream. She ran into her children's room and saw the girl from her dreams staring at Koyuki and Kairu.<p>

"Who are you! What do you want with my children?" Mai asked. The girl looked at her before appearing before her. Mai gasped. She was thrown back and smashed into a wall. The girl then turned to the kids.

"Kaa-san, help!" Koyuki screamed.

"Leave us alone!" Kairu screamed and a few objects rattled before floating up and getting thrown at the ghost. It did nothing but agitate it. The ghost stopped in front of the children.

"Hey!" Mai yelled at the ghost. It looked at her. Mai's eyes were narrowed and fury burned within them. "Get the fuck away from my kids!" Mai screamed and started the 9 cuts.

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Mai yelled. The girl screamed.

"I'll be back!" The girl screamed before disappearing. Mai stood there, panting. Koyuki ran to her and sobbed into her legs. Mai got down and hugged her. She looked at Kairu who was staring at his hands.

"Kairu?" Mai asked.

"Did you see what I did?" Kairu asked. Mai nodded. "Do you hate me?" Kairu asked sadly.

"Kairu, I don't wanna hear that ever again!" Mai yelled. "Come here" she said and Kairu walked to her. She grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm proud of you, son" Mai said. Kairu's eyes widened. "You protected your little sister. You know, your father could do the same thing. It's called PKLAT or telekinesis. You are able to move things with your mind" Mai said. "I don't hate you for having your fathers' gifts. I'm proud of you. Do you feel tired?" Mai asked. Kairu shook his head.

"Hmm….perhaps the power only became stronger with the new generation. I will help you train your powers but try not to use it in public" Mai said. Kairu nodded.

"Mother, can you teach us how to protect ourselves?" Kairu asked. Koyuki nodded.

"Alright, I have two. There's the one I did. I learnt that off a friend of mine who is a priestess. They are called the Nine Cuts. Then there is the mantra I learnt off another friend of mine who is a Monk" Mai said.

"I want the Monk one" Kairu said.

"Priestess please" Koyuki said.

"Alright then" Mai said as she began to teach them.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later…

"What's the matter cry baby? Are you going to go crying to your mommy?" a boy teased. A girl threw a stone at the crying girl on the ground.

"You're such a baby" Some of the kids teased.

Kairu was walking around the playground when he saw them. He looked at the girl crying when she lifted her head and looked at him, pleadingly.

'Help me Kairu' she asked in his head. Kairu's eyes widened when he saw it was Koyuki. He saw another rock hit her in the head and she started bleeding. Kairu felt his anger boil.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Kairu yelled as he ran and stood in front of his sister.

"Oh look, her brother came and saved her" a boy laughed. "Get outta here Kairu or we'll hurt you too"

"If you wanna hurt Yuki-chan, then you have to get through me!" Kairu hissed, glaring at them darkly. Some backed off but the boy in charge refused to.

"Fine by me!" He said and picked up a handful of rocks before he threw them. Kairu closed his eyes but nothing hit him. He heard gasps and opened his eyes to see the rocks floating.

"Huh?" Kairu looked confused.

_'I'm not doing this'_ Kairu murmured. He looked down at Koyuki whose eyes were hard and dead set on the boy. She had a hand outstretched that stopped the rocks.

"Kairu said leave us" Koyuki growled, surprising Kairu and all the other kids.

Koyuki was such a shy girl that this thing just wasn't normal. She had the rocks thrown back at him. The boy started crying. Kairu grabbed Koyuki's hand and pulled her onto his back and ran home.

"Kaa-san!" Kairu called. Mai walked to them, looking at the beaten Koyuki.

"Oh, honey" Mai said softly before she took Koyuki and took her to the kitchen where Mai patched up her wounds.

"Kaa-san, Koyuki has PKLAT like me" Kairu said. Mai looked at Koyuki, amazed.

"Really?" Mai asked. Koyuki looked down.

"Gomenasai kaa-san" Koyuki said. "I used my powers and hurt a little boy" she said.

"She was protecting me, kaa-san. He threw a lot of rocks at me and I would have been seriously injured if Yuki-chan didn't stop them" Kairu defended. Mai looked at them both and noticed that they were holding hands. Mai smiled at them lovingly.

"As long as it's in defence then it's alright. But we need to leave this house" Mai said, becoming serious.

"Nande?" Kairu asked.

"The ghost came back and it wants me dead"

"How do you know?" Kairu asked. Mai lead the two to her bedroom where there was blood on the wall, making the words;

_I'll kill you and your children._

Koyuki gasped and covered her mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Kairu asked, disgusted.

"We're moving back to Japan. I have some friends that could help us" Mai said.

* * *

><p>Koyuki and Kairu looked around. They were still holding hands and Mai loved every second of it.<p>

"This is where you used to live kaa-san?" Koyuki asked. Mai nodded.

"Yep" Mai said. The taxi stopped at their new house and Mai paid the man. They entered their new house and the twins got a big room so they could share. It was also next to the biggest.

They settled in and later that night, they headed to SPR.


	3. Chapter 3

They stopped outside the building.

"Now kids, before we go in, I have something I need to tell you" Mai said.

"What's that?" Kairu asked.

"Your father is in there" Mai said. Their eyes widened. "He doesn't know about you and I don't want him to know until I'm ready okay? He broke mommy's heart 8 years ago and I left before anyone knew I was pregnant" Mai said.

"You left because of us?" Kairu asked sadly.

"Not because of you, because of him. I couldn't stand to be around him and you may see why" Mai said. They nodded and walked to the door. Mai knocked and entered.

"Hello?" Mai asked. She saw Lin walk out with Madoka who was holding a baby.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" Lin asked. Mai smiled brightly at him. She looked at the baby. It had Lin's hair and Madoka's eyes.

"That's a beautiful baby. He looks like you…Lin" Mai said. Lin's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?" Lin asked, almost growling.

"Whoa, cool it Lin. I haven't seen you this angry since Naru used his PKLAT" Mai said. Lin and Madoka's eyes widened.

"M-Mai?" Madoka asked, hesitantly. Mai smiled and waved.

"You guys are a bit behind" Mai said, gesturing at her baby.

"Oh my god, Mai!" Madoka yelled as she handed the boy to Lin and caught Mai in a hug. Mai laughed as she hugged her back.

"Madoka, it's so good to see you after 8 years" Mai said.

"It is!" Madoka said happily. Mai looked at Lin who smiled slightly at her. Mai hugged him and he placed a hand on her head.

"Kaa-san, I'm hungry" Kairu said softly. "And so is Yuki-chan" Lin and Madoka looked down at the kids and gasped.

"Alright, I'll make youse something soon, okay?" Mai said before looking at Madoka and Lin.

"Lin, Madoka, these are my beautiful children, Kairu and Koyuki. They're twins" Mai said. Kairu nodded and Koyuki hid behind Mai, poking her head out slightly with a small blush.

"So what brings you back to Japan Mai?" Madoka asked once she got over the shock of Mai's kids.

"Well, you see-" Mai was cut off when a group of people barged into the building.

"-ppy birthday to you!" Ayako, Houshou and Yasuhara finished singing. John had a smile on his face while Masako had a blush.

"Well that was a fun birthday party" John stated. The others agreed and stopped when they saw they had a client.

"Sorry about that, ma'am" Houshou said. Mai giggled.

"Ma'am?" She asked.

"Kaa-san, I'm really hungry" Kairu murmured.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Madoka asked, looking down at him. Kairu stared into her eyes with cold ones. He studied her for a bit.

"Kairu, don't be rude" Mai scolded. Kairu closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them back up before smiling at Madoka.

"Yes please" He said. Madoka smiled and lead him to the kitchen. Koyuki stayed behind Mai.

"So how can SPR help you Mrs…" Mai smiled at Yasuhara.

"Ms. Taniyama" Mai corrected, smiling at him cheekily. "You haven't changed a bit Yasu" Mai teased. Yasuhara's eyes widened.

"Mai?" Ayako asked. Mai nodded. She squealed as she ran to her and caught her in a hug. They had their reunion when Kairu and Madoka re-entered. Kairu had two sandwiches in his hands. He walked to Koyuki and offered her one. She smiled and took it and they ate one handed while their other hand held each others.

"Everyone, these are my children, Kairu and Koyuki. They're twins, as you can tell" Mai said, stepping away. Koyuki stepped closer to Kairu and Kairu nodded again.

"Moving on, I need your help with a little ghost problem I have" Mai said.

"Please help us get rid of the scary ghost girl" Koyuki pleaded quietly.

"Yes, there is the spirit of a little girl after me and my children. The first time I saw her was in my dreams. I was in her position and I was walking to my kids. I looked in the mirror and saw what I looked like before I woke up and Koyuki screamed. I managed to hurt her but she came back with a warning. She wants to kill me and my children" Mai said.

"Do you know if she followed you here?" Lin asked.

"Probably" Mai said.

"We'll take the case. We'll set up camera's and stuff in your house and see what happens" Lin said. Mai nodded.

"We'll be over tomorrow" Madoka said.

"Um…where's Naru?" Mai asked.

"With his fiancé" Ayako said sadly. Mai's eyes widened.

"Whose Naru?" Kairu asked. He looked at Mai when he realised.

"Naru is-" Kairu started.

"-our father?" Koyuki finished.

"Okay, I know I first thought that Naru was your father but how could he-"

"That Christmas party we threw. I was drunk, Naru was drunk and 9 months later…" Mai gestured her kids. "Tada" Mai said dryly.

"Is that why you left?" Ayako asked.

"When I woke up that morning, I got changed and made tea for everyone. Naru was the last one to wake and when he didn't remember and kept calling me an idiot, I didn't feel the need to tell him. I was going to tell him I was pregnant when he called me worthless and that he didn't know why he hired me. I decided it was better to leave and bring the baby up on my own. When I found out I was pregnant with twins, I knew it'd be hard but I did it and brought my children into this world. I didn't need Naru then and I don't need him now" Mai said, turning her head away.

"Kaa-san, I didn't realise how much of a prick father was" Kairu murmured. The others snickered and Mai laughed.

"Kairu, language" Mai said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But he is" Kairu pouted. Koyuki yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, we should be heading home" Mai said. She walked to her old desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on it. When she finished, she handed it to Lin. "This is my address and I'll see you all tomorrow" Mai said. She hugged them before walking out. She walked down the stairs, holding Koyuki and they headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day…

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Kairu yelled. Mai was at the grand piano in her study while Koyuki was sitting in a chair, reading and listening. The book was a novel, a hard book for an 8 year old to read but Koyuki and Kairu had been reading those types of books since they were 5.

Kairu answered the door to see a man with short dark blue hair like his own. Kairu's eyes widened. He looked behind the man and saw Lin and all the others as well as a woman he hadn't met before. She was picking at her nails.

"Is your mother here?" Naru asked. Kairu just stared at the man.

'_This is my father!' _Kairu's head screamed. He was frozen on the spot, staring at him.

"Kairu" Naru and Kairu looked at Lin. "Go get your mother" Lin said softly.

"Kai-kun" came a soft voice. They turned and looked at Koyuki who stood there, hands behind her back. She stared at Naru for a bit before looking down.

"Kaa-san said to show them their rooms. She got a phone call from Hana-san" Koyuki said. Kairu nodded.

"Come in" Kairu said, opening the door wider and letting them in.

"Damn, she's been doing pretty well on her own" Houshou said. The others nodded.

"Follow us" Kairu said as he ran to his sister and grabbed her hand. They walked to a large room. It was a library and full of books. Yasuhara looked like he died and went to heaven.

"This is your library?" Yasuhara said in awe.

"It is. We had a library twice as big as this one in America but kaa-san wanted something smaller" Kairu said.

"What are all these books for?" Yasu asked.

"They are mostly history, ghost and spiritual books. Kaa-san loved this stuff" Koyuki said.

"Who is Hana?" Lin asked.

"Our mothers' agent. Kaa-san's a famous singer. Her stage name is Aiko" Kairu said, proudly.

"Oh wow" Ayako said.

"Perhaps she could sing for us sometime" John said.

"I'd love to" Mai said and they looked to see her leaning on the door frame. Naru stared at her and Mai at him. The other girl coughed.

"Hello, we're SPR. Now, what's the problem?" The girl asked, glaring at Mai. Mai looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I know who you are. One, I stopped by last night and two, I used to work for Naru" Mai said. Naru's eyes widened.

"The problem is some ghost girl wants me and my children dead. I can't leave my children somewhere else because she follows and they are safest with me" Mai said.

"Wait, you're Mai Taniyama? The stupid, idiot assistant that was always causing problems?" she asked. Mai felt like her heart had been put in a death grip.

"How dare you speak to kaa-san like that!" this came from Koyuki. Her eyes were hard as she glared at the woman. Mai saw a pen floating and hoped no one else saw it. She rushed forward and grabbed Koyuki.

"This is your base. I'll be back to show you your rooms!" Mai called as she walked out. Kairu looked at the woman and smirked.

"You're in trouble" He teased.

"What's your mother going to do? Sue me?" She asked.

"No, not kaa-san. She knows better then to waste her time on shit like you" Kairu sneered. "Koyuki's not someone to mess with, especially if it has anything to do with kaa-san or me" Kairu said. "So keep your mouth shut, you arrogant, self absorbed bitch" Kairu hissed. The girl glared and raised a hand to hit him as she brought it down, it was stopped by another. Mai stood there, glaring hard at the girl. Mai pushed her back.

"If you ever, _ever _so as try to lay a hand on my kids again, I will kill you" Mai hissed. "Kairu, upstairs. Your sister needs you" Mai said. Kairu ran out.

"Moving on, let me show you to your rooms" Mai said. She did so before she brought them back to the library. She handed Lin the blueprints of the house.

"If there's anything else, let me know. Help yourself to the kitchen and I'll be making dinner at 7 so if you wish to join us, your welcome to" Mai said. They heard children's' laughter and Mai saw Kairu and Koyuki running down the stairs.

"What am I thinking about?" Kairu asked.

"Ummm…ice cream!" Koyuki yelled.

"Yep!"

"What about me?" Koyuki asked. Kairu looked thoughtful.

"Butterflies" Koyuki giggled as they ran to the kitchen. She looked forward again and saw her friends staring at her.

"What? They're twins, they read each others thoughts" Mai shrugged. The twins came running at Mai, laughing. Kairu had a cup in his hand. He took a sip and handed it to Koyuki who took a sip. Koyuki looked up at Madoka who held her son.

"Madoka-san, can we play with the baby?" Koyuki asked. Madoka smiled at her and nodded. She laid the boy down on the fluffy mat. Koyuki sat on her knees, looking at the baby.

"What's his name?" Mai asked.

"Daichi" Madoka said.

"Hello Dai-kun" Koyuki cooed. Mai smiled at her lovingly.

"Alright, Bou-san, John, you guys set up the cameras. Yasuhara, you research any deaths at Mai's old place" Naru said. "Ms. Hara, you and Ayako walk around the house and see if you feel anything" they nodded and started.

"Is this what you used to do kaa-san? Hunt ghosts?" Kairu asked. Mai nodded.

"That's right son. We used to go many places to help people with paranormal problems" Mai said.

* * *

><p>The whole SPR, minus Keiko since she went home, watched the monitors as Mai tucked in her children. They watched as Koyuki and Kairu yawned.<p>

"I don't like that lady kaa-san" Koyuki said softly. Mai laughed softly as she patted her head.

"I don't either honey but that doesn't mean you can forget your manners" Mai said.

"Kaa-san?" Kairu asked.

"Hmm?" Mai asked as she looked at her son who was cuddling Koyuki.

"Do you think if our father knew about us, that he'd love us?" Kairu asked. Everyone but Naru's eyes softened at that.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Mai asked. She sat on their bed and crossed her legs.

"I bet that he'd stare at you wide eyed before you tackled him in a hug and force him to accept. Then, he'll go out and buy you ice cream and you'd live happily ever after" Mai said.

"Happily ever after doesn't exist" Kairu snapped.

"No, not for all but for you two, I would go to the end of the world and back to find you your happily ever after" Mai said. "You two are my gift from god and I thank him every day for giving you to me" Mai said.

"Can we have a baby?" Koyuki asked.

"A baby?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, another baby in the family" Koyuki said. "Like Dai-kun! Can we have a little brother?" Koyuki asked.

"Yuki-chan, we need our father for that, you know that" Kairu said. Koyuki looked down.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's hard to come across men who want a single mother" Mai said sadly.

"You know what I think kaa-san?" Kairu asked.

"Any man who let's you go-"

"Is an idiot" Koyuki input.

"What Yuki-chan said" Kairu said, nodding. Mai kissed her children good night.

"Remember babies, I love you and I always will" Mai said.

"I love you too" they said together. Mai smiled at them and stood.

"Good night" Mai whispered.

"Good night" They replied and Mai closed their door.

"Kairu?" Koyuki whispered.

"What?"

"I really don't like that lady" Kairu laughed.

"Me neither sis. Me neither"

It was silent.

"You almost lost control today" They heard Kairu say.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"It's not your fault. It's hers. They can't blame you and I know kaa-san doesn't either" Kairu yawned again.

"Sleep time" he murmured and cuddled her closer.

"I love you nii-san" Koyuki whispered.

"I love you too imouto" Kairu murmured.

"That's so cute" Ayako said. "Houshou, I want kids" Ayako said. Houshou smirked at her and she blushed.

"I could do that" He said.

"Keep it behind closed doors guys" Mai said as she entered, laughing.

"Your children are incredibly intelligent for 8 year olds" Masako said.

"They get it from their father. They've been reading hard novels since they were 5. They were the smartest in their classes" Mai said.

"You must be proud" Yasu said.

"I am. If their father wasn't, I'd hit him till he was"

"Who is the father?" Naru asked. Mai stared at him.

"A man I knew. It was an accident but never a mistake" Mai said. They looked at her sadly but Naru studied her.

That's when Mai saw it. On the monitor, in her children's bedroom was the girl. Naru and the others followed her line of sight and their eyes widened. Koyuki looked up from her place and screamed. Kairu spun around in the bed as they sat up.

"Leave us alone!" Koyuki screamed and they all watched as they performed the things Mai taught them.

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Koyuki yelled.

"Na ma ku san man basara dan can!" Kairu shouted. The girl screeched and disappeared. They sat there, breathing hard. They saw Mai run into the room and just realised that she had left the room to get to them. Mai ran to them and brought their heads into her chest as Koyuki sobbed and Kairu shook. She grabbed them and brought them back to base.

"You will sleep with me from now on, alright?" Mai said. The kids nodded and Mai took a seat on one of the seats in the library. Both laid their heads on Mai's lap, too shaken to sleep. Mai hummed to them and they fell asleep eventually.

"You taught them the mantras?" Monk asked.

"They need some kind of protection encase I'm not there" Mai said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, following her children into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Koyuki woke up when she heard someone enter the base. She saw it was Naru and Keiko.

"I don't see why we're helping her. It seems she can help herself and her stuck up kids" Keiko whispered but they paused when they saw Koyuki sitting up and glaring at Keiko. "Hmph" Keiko huffed.

"Be careful what you say about us" Koyuki said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Keiko asked, glaring.

"Don't tempt me" Koyuki hissed.

"You're an idiot like your mo-" A pen flew at Keiko who shrieked and ducked. Books from the shelf started to float and turned threateningly at Keiko. The others walked in and gasped at the sight. Naru stood in front of Keiko.

"Mm…what?" Kairu sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's see who's stronger, _Tou-san" _Koyuki sneered at Naru whose eyes widened before the books flew at them. Before the books hit them, they stopped.

"What?" Koyuki looked at Kairu who was frowning.

"Enough Yuki-chan. What would kaa-san say?" Kairu asked. They all heard Mai groan and looked at her. She stirred awake and opened her eyes slowly. She took in the scene before her eyes widened.

"Aha…um…surprise?" Mai laughed weakly before sighing. "Koyuki, Kairu, go make us some tea" Mai said. Koyuki's head bowed in shame and they released their hold on the books before leaving.

"How?" Naru asked.

"How what?" Mai asked.

"How am I their father?" Naru asked.

"The Christmas party. We were both drunk. You didn't remember anything and I didn't feel the need to remind you" Mai said.

"What about this mess?" Yasuhara asked as he looked around. "It'll take hours to put them back where they belong" He said. Mai shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" Mai said.

"I don't believe this. Naru, tell me she really is brain dead and that there is no way these children from hell could be yours" Keiko pleaded. Naru stared at her.

"They aren't mine" Naru simply stated. Mai didn't even look fazed but inside, she was screaming.

"It's okay though. You'd be a horrible father anyway" Kairu said as he entered with Koyuki, both holding trays of tea. "I wish Uncle Gene was our father" He said, smirking.

"How do you know about Gene, Kairu? I never told you anything about him" Mai said. Kairu shrugged.

"He's been with us in our dreams for as long as we can remember. Last night, he said that if Oliver didn't accept us, he could stand in and be the father we never had" Kairu said.

"He was really nice and played with me" Koyuki said, looking up at Mai. "I can't wait to see him tonight" She said.

"Kaa-san, will you visit him with us?" Kairu asked. Mai stared at him for a bit before sighing.

"Sure. I guess I could visit Gene. I haven't seen him in a while" Mai said. "Moving on, I want you two to clean up this mess you made" Mai said firmly. They nodded and the books were lifted up and put in their places.

"They have excellent control" Lin said. Koyuki blushed, Kairu smirked and Mai smiled.

"They do and they are strong. They could do this all day" Mai said.

Suddenly, she felt a breath on the back of her neck. Mai's eyes widened and she stiffened. Everything went in slow motion. She saw her friends and children scream before she felt blinding pain in her stomach. Mai looked down and saw a pale hand sticking out of her stomach. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of breathing on her neck and the thudding of her heart. The hand was pulled from her stomach and Mai choked back a cry of pain. Her vision went blurry before she hit the ground. The last thing she heard was her name being screamed before her vision went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaa-san!" Koyuki screamed.

She ran towards Mai and dropped down next to her, regardless of the girl standing right there. Lin whistled and his Shiki attacked the girl. She screamed before John did the exorcism and got rid of her. Ayako called an ambulance as she was at Mai's side.

"She's losing too much blood!" Ayako yelled.

Koyuki and Kairu held hands and focused on stopping the blood from leaving Mai's body and Ayako worked to block the holes in her stomach.

"I don't want my kaa-san to die!" Koyuki cried.

"Just hold it you two! The ambulance are almost here" Ayako said.

"I say let her die," Keiko said before she was flung into a wall.

"You die!" Koyuki screamed before Keiko was thrown into another wall.

Kairu grunted as he kept the blood from flowing on his own. Koyuki was screaming in anger and throwing Keiko from wall to wall. Naru used his telekinesis to stop it and it was a battle of whose PKLAT was strong. Koyuki was glaring at Naru.

"Come on tou-san!" Koyuki growled. "Show me how much Keiko means to you! Try and beat me!"

Naru winced as it suddenly felt like bricks upon bricks were stacked upon him. He pushed back and Koyuki only narrowed her eyes.

"Koyuki, stop!" Kairu yelled.

"No! He hurt kaa-san! Kaa-san will die and if she does, so does those who hurt her, namely tou-san and that thing" Koyuki hissed.

"Is this what kaa-san would have wanted?" Kairu asked.

"Kaa-san's going to die and I will hurt those that hurt her!" Koyuki yelled.

"Kaa-san's not going to die! Stop saying she will!" Kairu yelled. Koyuki teared up, not looking from Naru.

"You've hurt her so many times and she still loved you! You don't deserve it, you narcissistic pig!" Koyuki cried and Naru was thrown from the force of her emotions.

He smashed into the wall and Keiko was tossed with it. She was in critical condition and suffered from major concussions but Koyuki didn't care.

"Koyuki, your mother needs you," Lin said.

Koyuki glared at Keiko's unmoving body and Naru who was painfully getting to his feet, having broken a table from his fall. Koyuki moved to Kairu and continued what she had been doing, only looking at Naru with such distate and hate. Eventually, the paramedics came and took Keiko and Mai away and some stayed to help Naru. Kairu and Koyuki road in the ambulance with Mai with Koyuki crying the whole time.

Koyuki and Kairu sat in the waiting room, holding each other. Koyuki held a teddy bear tightly with tears trailing. Kairu held her close, thinking. The others joined them except Naru who was in a room, being treated for a concussion and cuts. Koyuki was mumbling a song softly.

"Yuki-chan," Kairu said.

"Hmm?" Koyuki looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Get some sleep. You might see kaa-san" Kairu said.

Koyuki nodded and laid across the chairs with her head in Kairu's lap.

"Goodnight Kai-kun" Koyuki murmured.

"Sleep tight Yuki-chan" Kairu whispered back and Koyuki drifted to sleep at the sound of her brother's heartbeat.

Once she was fast asleep, Kairu relaxed.

"She's a spitfire" Bou-san said.

"Yeah. She get's like that when kaa-san or I are threatened or insulted." Kairu said. "Nothing bad is going to happen to her, is there? The whole thing with Keiko, I mean"

"I don't think so" Bou-san said. "She has no proof that you touched her and who would believe that an 8 year old girl used PKLAT to try and kill her?"

"Trust me, if Yuki-chan wanted Keiko dead, tou-san would be planning her funeral right now" Kairu said.

"So you'll call him tou-san still?" Masako asked.

"Well he is and he needs to take responsibility for his kids. I want him to take a paternity test so he knows that we're his kids. Nothing will bring me more satisfaction then to have the narcissist proven wrong" Kairu sneered.

"Excuse me," They turned to see the doctor. "I am Dr. Namikara, Ms. Taniyama's doctor," he said.

"Yes? How is she?" Ayako asked.

"Well, she suffered severe bloodloss but thanks to it miraculously blocking, we were able to save her from death's hand. She had a close call, her heart stopped a few times but she's stablised and out of harms way" He said.

Everyone breathed in a sigh of relief when Lin got a phone call.

"Sorry. Excuse me for a minute," he said before walking off.

Everyone watched him before turning to the doctor.

"Thank god she's okay," Bou-san murmured.

"When do you think she will wake doctor?" Madoka asked.

"In around two days at the least. Five at the most" he said.

"Thank you so much, Roku" Ayako said.

"It's no problem Ayako. Page me if you need anything" Roku said before he left.

"I'm glad she's alright" Madoka said.

"Hey, this is Mai we're talking about" Bou-san replied and they laughed, letting their joy wash away their latest worries when Lin came back with a strange look on his face.

"Lin? What is it? Are you okay?" Ayako asked. "Who was that that just called?"

"I'm fine and that was the Professor. I told him what happened briefly" Lin said.

"And?" They all asked.

"He wants to meet Mai, Koyuki and Kairu."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're joking," Madoka gasped.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lin asked, deadpanned.

"Lin-sama, sir, I don't think I've ever seen you show any other expression on your face," Kairu stated.

The room went silent as the team, minus Lin, tried to not laugh.

"Did you want to go see your mother now?" John asked.

Kairu looked down at Koyuki who was asleep with her head on his lap.

"I don't want to wake her."

Lin moved forward and effortlessly picked her up wth so much grace that she didn't even stir. They headed to Mai's room and stared at her from outside her door. The heart monitor was showing steady, strong beats per minute but she was still asleep.

"We won't stay," Bou-san stated.

Lin moved to her side and laid Koyuki down with Mai. Instantly, Koyuki shifted to curl up against Mai's side. Mai's hand twitched as her head fell to the side, facing Koyuki.

Ayako teared up at the obvious display of their mother and child bond. Even in their unconscious states, they can sense when the other is near and it was such a heart-touching moment that she couldn't help but smile fondly. Kairu was smiling at them as he moved to Mai's left side, where a chair sat. He took the seat and held Mai's hand. The others smiled at them before they said their goodbyes and left.

Kairu thought about their family and how well they were before Naru came into it.

_'He's such an asshole,'_ he grunted inwardly. _'How the hell could kaa-san fall in love with him?'_

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kairu's eyes opened when he felt something else in the room. Looking at the door, he found Naru there, staring at them. Kairu resisted the urge to spit out some smart ass remark and simple examined him, noting all the similarities in appearance he and his sister shared with him.<p>

"Your father wants to meet us," Kairu finally spoke up.

Naru's eyes widened a bit in surprise before it disappeared.

"And?"

"We will go see him. Lin-sama offered to take us when kaa-san wakes up," Kairu informed as he turned back to face his mother and sister on the bed.

Naru entered a little, standing at the foot of Mai's bed.

"How has...has Mai been well?" He asked softly.

"Good, I guess. We have all the money we could ever need so we don't starve or struggle to get by."

"And has Mai been...a good mother?"

"Why so interested all of a sudden?" Kairu snapped, looking up at him warily.

Naru said nothing, just continued to stare at Mai and Koyuki. Finally, Kairu sighed before relenting.

"She's the best kaa-san in the world. She was so young when she had us and she gave up so much to bring us into the world. She suffered through it all alone but somehow, she made it and she secured a job as a singer and became famous. Even though fame isn't something she really wanted, she did it so that we'd have the money. Whenever she was upset, she'd try to hide it but we aren't stupid, thanks to you. We could see the pain she hid and we tried to make her feel better but she was missing that special person in her life that we saw the other kids have. A husband and our father. I tried to convince her to date but she said she didn't have time for such things and would much rather spend her love on us."

Naru said nothing more and exited the hospital room. Kairu watched him leave before smiling softly.

"Maybe there's hope for you after all, tou-san."


	8. Chapter 8

The next time Kairu woke up, it was because something touched his hand. Letting his eyes flutter open, he sat back and rubbed them tiredly before dropping his hands to see what had woken him.

His eyes widened in surprise. "K-Kaa-san?"

Indeed, Mai was awake and smiling at him, though she was looking sickly pale.

Knowing that Kairu was going to exclaim happily, she held a a finger to her lips. Kairu paused as he watched her obediently. When she pointed to Koyuki, he understood.

Tears started to well in his eyes. "I-I miss you, Momma," his voice cracked.

He hurriedly wiped his tears away, unwilling to be weak in front of his mother. Mai's eyes softened. He never called her that unless he was really upset and it broke her heart, as it would any other mother, to see her son so scared and helpless.

"Come here, Ruru," she murmured, using his pet name that he insisted he hated.

He sniffled before climbing up onto the bed into the empty spot his twin didn't occupy. Mai held her as tightly to herself as she could without hurting herself or straining her injury.

"I'm sorry, my baby," Mai whispered gently against his head as he snuggled in close.

Being like his father, he was quite withdrawn, especially from his mother when it came to physical contact, so she savoured every moment he was in a cuddly mood.

"I was so scared you were gonna die," he whimpered. "Koyuki, too!"

Koyuki whimpered in her sleep, subconsciously sensing her brothers' feelings.

"You know that I'd never leave you and Kiki, Ruru," Mai soothed.

"I-I know, Momma. B-But you were bleeding real bad and then Koyuki was losing control and everything was just-"

"Matte, what did you say?" Mai asked. "What do you mean Kiki was losing control?"

"Please don't be mad at her! Tou-san's whore-"

"-Kairu!-"

"-said that we should just let you die and then Koyuki tried to hurt her and then tou-san for trying to stop her. Please, Momma, it wasn't her fault!"

"Ruru, stop. I'm not upset with Kiki. We both know how she can be when her precious people are insulted. Heck, if it were me, I'd have killed the bit-ah, I mean, horrible lady. What she said was wicked and just so many other words you're never allowed to use. Man, I can't believe Naru would get engaged to such a cow."

"I think he cares for you, Momma."

Mai looked down at her son in surprise. "W-What?"

"He was watching us when we were sleeping. I woke up and we talked. Well, I talked and he brooded."

"What did you talk about?"

"He asked about you and how you were as a mother. Oh! And Lin-sama said that Profezor Davis, tou-san's tou-san, wants to meet us."

"'Professor'," Mai corrected, eyes wide. "Really? I-I've never even met him, even when I was friends with Naru and knew who he really was."

"Well, he says he wants to meet us."

"Then I better get better, shouldn't I?"

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

"There you are, Taniyama-san," Roku spoke as he handed Mai her release forms. "Just sign these and you're good to go."

Mai smiled up at him. Finally, she could go home, even if she was still in a wheelchair.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Namikara," Mai spoke in relief.

Roku smiled and bowed before leaving. Mai wheeled over to the table in her room and filled out the forms.

"Naw, still not healed, Mai?" Yasu asked as he poked his head in.

The others followed him in. Mai glared at Yasu.

"Well, gee Yasu, I did have a spectors hand thrust through my stomach. If you think you can recover faster, please, do get stabbed and try to do so."

Yasu grimaced.

"Hey, you had that coming, Yasu," Ayako snapped. "Mai's still in a delicate state right now and your teasing isn't helping."

"Sorry," he sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"I've packed your suitcase," Ayako stated. "John also performed an exorsism to get rid of the ghost in your house."

"It's gone? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Oh."

"What's wrong? You didn't want to get rid of it?"

"Well, yeah, of course. I mean, it impaled me with it's arm! I just...it just seems too easy that it was gone and that it hadn't led to any big scandals and whatnot like they always use to."

"You know, you're right."

"Ignore that for the time being. Our flight leaves in three hours and it takes an hour to get to the airport so we best be leaving now," Ayako interjected.

Mai nodded and let Houshou wheel her to the elevator. Koyuki and Kairu walked on either side of her, holding her hands while Ayako carried her forms. When they got to the lobby, the elevator doors opened to reveal Naru and Keiko waiting by the hospital entry for them.

"You must be joking," Kairu groaned. "Can we not get away from this poor excuse of a woman?"

Those that heard him stiffled a laugh as they made their way to them.

"Straight to the airport, yes?" Mai asked.

They nodded.

"Have we bought the tickets yet?"

"Not yet."

"How about we take my jet instead?"

Everyone looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Jet? What jet?"

"Aiko's private jet," Koyuki giggled excitedly.

"That would be awesome!"

"Koyuki, can you grab my phone for me, honey?"

Koyuki nodded and reached into Mai's handbag that hung on the wheelchair handles. She pulled out the little pink flip phone before handing it to her mother.

Mai smiled at her thankfully before pressing two for speed dial. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello, Hana? Yeah, it's me," Mai spoke before listening to Hana. "No, actually. The plans have changed somewhat. Yeah. Well, I had an accident. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, the kids are fine as well. Yeah. So you see, the kids have actually met their father. Yes, I know I called him a prick, he still is one. No. No. Hahaha, yeah! Anyway, his parents want to meet us and so we're heading to London. Yeah. Could you? What? But I'm injured!" After a while, Mai sighed. "Okay, fine. So long as I don't have to dance around on stage. Singing on stage is fine. Yes. Okay, in a few days then. Alright, thanks. Bye."

Mai hung up at looked to her children. "I swear your godmother can be such a slave driver."

"What was that about?" Ayako asked.

"Well, Hana's not happy about me not going to perform here in Japan but she said so long as I hold a concert in London, she'll forgive me."

"Your agent is the godmother of your children?" Masako asked.

Mai nodded. "Yeah. My agent is also my best friend. I met her in America and she's always been there for me and the twins."

Yasu picked up Mai and helped her into the limo before the others followed them in. The ride to the airport was an awkward one. Kairu was getting bored so he went into his bag to pull out the book he was currently reading, _Sherlock Holmes._

"You understand everything in that book?" Naru asked, interested.

Kairu looked up suspiciously. "Yeah, so?"

"That's Noll's favourite book," Lin stated.

Kairu's eyes widened in surprise before looking back at Naru who stared at him. Kairu looked back down at the book before looking at Naru.

"W-What's your favourite part?"

And like that, they formed a bond. Koyuki still watched him with distrust and bitterness which was slightly surprising, coming from a kind and gentle person.

But Mai was determined to work on it.


	9. Chapter 9

The flight was a long one. Twelve and a half hours. Mai spent most of her time trying to recover from her injury with Ayako constantly checking on her. For Keiko's sake, she was placed on a public flight instead of the private jet. They all had no doubt Koyuki would try to kill her again.

Once they landed, they found Hana waiting for them.

"It's about time!" She exclaimed. "Jeez Mai, what did you do this time?"

"Oh, ya know, got stabbed by an evil spirit..."

"Well toughen up, Princess! You're gonna come across many...evil spirits...that want to...stab...you?" Hana finished, awkwardly.

Mai took a look at Hana's expression and burst into laughter. Hana let her eyes take in Mai's old friends before they stopped on Naru. He was unmistakeably the father. Her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"So, you're the proud father of the brats, huh?"

Naru didn't answer as a limo approached. A man got out and opened the door for them.

"Master Oliver," the man greeted, bowing his head.

Naru said nothing as he climbed inside. Everyone followed after him. Mai, with the help of Yasu and Houshou, slid in after everyone else. Mai didn't miss the surprised look on the drivers face when Kairu and Koyuki slid in.

Then, they were well on their way to the Davis residence.

* * *

><p>The drive was a long one. Along the way, they saw many posters that had AIKO in big bold letters inside a love heart, Aiko's symbol.<p>

"You sure move fast, Hana," Mai stated.

Hana just shrugged. "It's my job to move fast."

"We're here," Lin stated.

Everyone looked out the windows to see a large manor in view. It was your typical English Palace.

Houshou whistled. "Damn, Naru. I knew you were rich but I didn't think you were _this_ rich."

The car stopped and they saw two people standing by the double doors leading inside who Mai deducted as Martin and Luella. The driver got out and walked around and opened the door. Everyone climbed out and Mai shuffled over to make it easier for her to be taken out. Lin was about to pick her up when she held out her hand for him to take, signalling that she wanted to try and move herself.

"Mai, you had a gaping hole in your stomach. I think the last thing you need is to be stretching and straining," Ayako scolded motherly.

Mai frowned but she knew she was right and resigned herself to be picked up. Lin smirked at her dejected look and lifted her with ease. Houshou had swiftly set up the wheelchair that had been folded and placed in the boot. Because of the stairs, Houshou walked up them carrying the chair while Lin carried Mai, stopping before Luella and Martin. Once she was safely placed in her chair, Kairu and Koyuki took a place on either side of Mai before the three of them looked up at their hosts.

"You must be Mai," Luella greeted, accent thick and formal.

She was positively beaming with happiness. At what, Mai didn't know, but she was happy.

"Hai-...I mean, yes. I am."

"Welcome to our home. These must be Kairu and Koyuki that Lin told us about," Martin greeted, taking her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Mai replied.

"Please, let us show you to your rooms where you may get settled in before afternoon tea is served."

* * *

><p>As expected, Mai was rooming with her children. What she didn't expect, was that they would also be staying in Naru's room, meaning they were rooming with him as well.<p>

"Mother, this isn't okay," Naru snapped, when Koyuki and Kairu had gone exploring with Lin and the others.

Mai had just wheeled out for a moment and when she came back, she found Naru arguing with his foster mother.

"Don't snap at me, young man. It is only right that you room with your children and what kind of mother would I be if I took them from their own mother?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm engaged?" Naru hissed.

Luella scoffed. "Your pride must have been seriously wounded if you're playing that card."

"Mother-..."

"Nope! I don't want to hear it. Noll, I know that you've never really been happy with us like Gene was and I know you only got with Keiko because she happened to be there and with her father being a very influential man you're trapped. But even so, I've always seen you and Gene as my babies and I hate that you're unhappy."

"I am not trapped with Keiko. I'm content with her."

"There's a difference between content and happy, Noll. Think of this as getting reaquainted with your ex-assistant and getting to know your children. As a father, you have obligation-..."

"We don't know that they are mine," Noll spat.

"How could you deny it, Noll?" Luella asked, appalled. "You take a good look at those kids and then tell me they aren't yours."

"But they aren't mine!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'd never sleep with Mai! She's too stupid! She could have gotten knocked up when she quit. Hell, she may have had a one night stand with someone who looked like me in order to appease her unrequited love for me."

Mai felt tears spring forward. She knew Naru was a bastard but that was harsh, even for him. Holding back a sob, she quietly wheeled away. She didn't know where she was going, just to get away from HIM. Eventually, she ran into Kairu and Koyuki.

"Momma, what's the matter?" Koyuki asked.

Mai wiped her eyes. "Huh? Oh, nothing honey. Could you just show me where the garden is? There was a lot of dust in Naru's room since he hadn't been in there for a while and my hayfever was playing up. I just need fresh air."

Kairu and Koyuki shot a look at each other before leading their mother out back and to the beautiful garden Luella cared for.

"Thank you, my babies," Mai spoke, voice croaky, though she tried to hide it with a cough. "I love you two so much. You mean the world to me, both of you."

As Mai shook in her wheelchair, Koyuki teared up.

"You two go inside. Afternoon tea will be served any moment. I'll be inside shortly."

Kairu and Koyuki kissed their mother before walking in, holding hands. Their mother couldn't fool them.

She didn't get hayfever.


	10. Chapter 10

Mai had decided to skip out on afternoon tea. She stayed where she was, staring into space on the veranda.

Behind her, leaning against the door frame was Ayako, keeping an eye out for her daughter-like friend. Masako stood just behind Ayako, watching from a distance.

"Why do you think she's so upset?" Masako asked.

"I'd bet my life that it's Naru's fault," Ayako answered. "He's always hurting her."

"I don't understand why he's in such denial about Kairu and Koyuki being his children."

"I don't understand it either, Masako. I don't either..."

They heard soft footsteps and saw Houshou, John and Yasu approaching. Houshou wrapped an arm around Ayako's waist and kissed her shoulder blade tenderly.

"Is she still upset?"

"Yeah..."

"Afternoon tea is ready and being served as we speak," Yasu murmured softly.

"I'll grab her," Hana spoke as she appeared behind them with Kairu and Koyuki.

They looked at her and nodded and watched as she walked to Mai. Whispering into her ear, Mai smiled softly before nodding. Hana laughed and turned the wheelchair before heading to the door.

Mai looked up and saw her friends there by the door. All of them looked at her in concern and affection. It made her eyes water and she offered them a watery smile.

She loved them all so much.

* * *

><p>Afternoon tea was strangely silent. Lin kept an eye out for Mai who ate slowly, so very unlike the Mai he used to know.<p>

Looking up from her food, Mai spotted the juice by Naru, far away from her.

"Kaa-san?"

Mai looked down on her left to see Koyuki looking up at her innocently.

"You want the juice?" She asked.

Nodding to her daughter, Koyuki turned to look for the apple blackcurrent juice, her mother's favourite. Spotting it, Naru realised it was by him and before he could pick it up to pass down to them, it levitated up, beyond his reach.

"We don't need your help," Koyuki all but spat at him and brought the juice to herself, glaring at Naru before turning to Mai with a smile, the juice moving close enough for Mai to take.

"Thanks Kiki," Mai smiled down at her affectionately.

Koyuki looked up at her mother, her idol and role model. She couldn't express how much love she had for the woman because no words could even come close. She would do anything for her mother, all she had to do was ask. Like killing Keiko. If Mai said; _kill her, Kiki_, the whore would find the eating utensils she was using inbedded in her chest. _Magically_.

With that thought, Koyuki giggled softly to herself. Kairu, who was sitting on Koyuki's right, looked at her in amusement having picked up her thoughts.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?" Keiko snapped, knowing it had something to do with her.

"_Nothing_," they drawled, shooting knowing looks at each other before laughing again.

"You brats," Keiko hissed.

"Keiko, please refrain from insulting my grandchildren," Luella spoke calmly over her cup of tea, not even bothering to look at the raging woman.

"They _aren't_ your grandchildren!" Keiko spoke up.

"We shall see."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later...<p>

Mai sat there, talking to Gene. How? Her abilities were growing and she could now see and hear the dead.

"We get the paternity test results back. It's about time Naru realises he _is_ the father of Kairu and Koyuki."

_**"Agreed."**_

When someone knocked on her bedroom door, she opened it to find Yasu.

"Come on, Professor Davis called us down to his lab. He's got the results."

~X~

Mai was wheeled down to the lab where everyone had gathered. Keiko wore the smuggest grin and Mai did not want to think that she just got laid. Martin stood there with an envelope.

"Are you ready?" He asked everyone.

Everyone nodded, tense. He opened the envelope, face blank. Reading the results, he looked up.

"Well?" Luella asked.

"Oliver..."

Naru looked up.

"..."

"..."

"...?"

.

...

...

...

.

"You are not the father."


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stared at Martin.

"W-What?" Mai managed out. "You're lying, of _course_ he's the father. How could he _not_ be!?" Mai screamed.

Martin shook his head. "I'm sorry but the results clearly state-"

"No, you're wrong!" Kairu yelled. "Naru is our dad!"

Naru spun around and glared down at Mai who was shaking in her seat, from confusion and fury.

"I knew it," he spoke down at her.

"But...Naru!"

"You really were obsessed with me and angry that I didn't reciprocate your feelings. You slept with someone who looked like me in hopes of satisfying your obsession. You even had the audacity to claim the kids as mine when I _know_ for a fact that I would never, _ever_, even if we were the last people on the planet, be caught dead sleeping with a brain-dead, second-rate, pathetic, annoying, obsessive girl such as yourself. You can pretend to be as innocent as you want but now you're exposed to the world as the liar you are."

With that, Naru turned and stalked off with Keiko following. Everyone looked at Mai to see her completely shattered. Her eyes were wide and the tears fell from her eyes.

No one knew what to say, what to do.

She was broken.

* * *

><p>Ayako sighed as she entered her shared room with Houshou.<p>

"How is she?" He asked.

Ayako sat on her bed and just stared into space.

"Ayako?" He asked, concerned now.

"She's...a wreck. Once we got her to Masako's room, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She's heart broken, Houshou," Ayako answered, looking up with watery eyes. "She finally cried herself to sleep."

"Well, she's safe here. Naru and Keiko have left for her home in Osaka and I get the feeling they won't be back for some time."

"Good. Those words he spoke hurt her more then any physical wound."

Ayako sighed and buried her head in her hands, shaking.

"I-I just don't know how to help her."

* * *

><p>Days passed and Mai had not come out of it. Kairu was always by her side while Koyuki stalked the halls, thinking up more ways to make Naru pay.<p>

Luella stared at her husband sadly who was sitting at his desk.

"Martin? What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, love."

Luella gave him a look and he sighed.

"I just...Mai truly believed that Noll was the father and quite frankly, I did too."

"I still believe he is the father. Is there any way that the test could be wrong?" Luella asked.

"None. We took a strand of Noll's hair and tested it."

Martin picked up the actual test results. It couldn't have been tampered with. He knew Noll's DNA backwards and front from all the tests they had done on the twins and there was no difference. Noll was _definitely_ not the father.

But as he went over them, he saw the similarities to Kairu and Koyuki's DNA. Almost as if they were...

"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p>"Mai!" Luella called.<p>

Houshou wheeled Mai down to where Luella and Martin where.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked.

Mai was silent, eyes empty. She was still off in her own little world.

"We were going over the test results and we found something interesting."

"What?" John asked.

"Noll isn't the father...but Gene is."


	12. Chapter 12

"How the hell is that even possible?" Houshou asked.

"Gene is dead," Masako agreed.

"We aren't too sure, but the results saw that Noll was 85% related to Kairu and Koyuki. 90% and above means he is the father. Because he was so close to being related to them and there is only one other relative of Noll's that's alive -well, _was-_ was Gene. Gene is the father."

Mai turned her head to them, the first ever sign of life since Naru's verbal lashing.

"I wish..." she murmured, drifting off.

"Mai? What is it? What do you think of this?" Ayako asked but it was useless, that was all they could get from her.

"Damn it, it doesn't make sense!" She hissed.

Seeing the frustration on everyone's face, Koyuki turned to Mai.

"Kaa-san, let's go to the study. I've gotted better at Moonlight Sonate."

"'Gotten', Yuki-chan," Luella corrected. "And it's 'Moonlight Sonat_a_."

Koyuki blushed and nodded. "Yeah, that!"

Ayako wheeled Mai after them.

"Please," Yasu started. "Professor Davis, allow me to help you figure out this mystery," he offered.

Martin ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Masako stood there and watched as Mai focused to listen to Koyuki's piano playing. Surprisingly, Kairu stood beside her, accompanying her with the violin.<p>

A small smile graced Mai's lips and her eyes closed. Feeling out of place, Masako left the touching family scene.

When the door closed behind her and her children played their last notes, Mai let out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Koyuki and Kairu turned to their mother in surprise.

"K-Kaa-san!" Kairu gasped.

"I've been a terrible mother," Mai whispered, fists clenching in her lap. "I-I've been so caught up in my own pain that I've neglected you, my beloved children."

A tear trailed down her cheek, followed by another and another, dripping onto her hands in her lap.

"I just wanted you to have a father. _Your_ father. But this...I never imagined things would get so out of hand. I'm sorry."

She looked up at her children. "I'm so sorry, my little darlings. My little angels. I couldn't give you what you wanted most."

Kairu's eyes watered as Koyuki burst into tears.

"I don't care!" Koyuki cried as she ran to her mother, gripping her hand as if for dear life. "I-I don't care if I don't have a father! I never wanted Naru in the first place! If it were just us like before, I'd be happy! I don't want you to hurt, kaa-san!"

Kairu's lip quivered as he joined them. "We want you to smile, Mama. We only need you. We don't need tou-san."

Mai crushed her children to her chest and they cried together.

As a family.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later...<p>

"It's so strange," Martin sighed as Kairu and Mai stepped out of the testing room.

He tested both children, hoping maybe the answer was in their powers but they showed powers of both Gene and Naru and also Mai.

While he didn't find the answer to their impossible parentage, he did find the extent of their powers and he was impressed.

_"Kairu, these machines will not only monitor your brain waves, but also your heart rate so we can see how much energy and focus is put into your powers. This will help us determine if your powers could have negative affects on your body."_

_Kairu nodded, confused yet understanding._

_"Okay, go ahead and lift this pen," Martin spoke, placing a pen on the desk._

_The pen rose without hesitation or falters and the scientists behind the screen jotted down notes, as did Martin, taking down brain activity and heart rate._

_"Good, not even a falter in it's beating cycle," he said to himself._

_Using his pen, he pointed at the encyclopedia beside the pen._

_"Try the encyclopedia."_

_Again, same result._

_"You are much stronger then Noll and Gene were when they were your age, even when they were together."_

_"Thank you," Kairu nodded._

_"Do you think you could lift this table?"_

_A floating table was his answer._

_"Amazing!" Martin spoke in awe._

_He turned and nodded to the scientists behind the one way window. Two scientists brought in an adjustable dumbell, then the weights followed. Using a combination to weigh fifty kilos, he tested Kairu again. He was met by the same result._

_Raising it higher and higher, it eventually got to 150 kilos. There, he met resistance. The dumbell rose slowly and hovered in the air a bit before he had to lower it._

_"Hmm...it seems 150kg is your limit. Luckily, you can lift multiple heavy things at a time, quantity doesn't affect quality. That is a good thing. You can also lift things in another room, which is an amazing feet in it's own, but you can't control what you lift since your senses halt at the wall. You grab blindly. All in all, you are a _very_ gifted child."_

_"Thank you."_

It turned out, Koyuki was stronger of the two, lifting five hundred kilos before reaching her limit, but she could only affect three things around her, instead of limitless like Kairu. She also couldn't manipulate anything outside of the room without there being a door, but her senses expanded expinentially, covering the entire estate and more.

Together, these twins could take down even the most experienced telekinetic he knew ten times over; Alone, two times.

And he was only scratching the surface of their powers.

* * *

><p>A couple more days later, Mai looked at the report Martin made on not only her children's powers, but her own and she remembered the tests she went through.<p>

_"Okay, so this is the same test Lin told me Noll performed on you. It's just to test your intuition."_

_Mai nodded and proceeded to point and a bunch of lights in a row and see how many she guessed correct._

_After all five hundred, she got all of them._

_Not a single one she missed._

_"That's perfect, Mai," Martin praised. "Shall we try with a type of lotto?" He asked._

_He pulled out a small round cage with a bunch of tiny wooden walls inside. Underneath was a hole that only one ball could go down._

_"There are a thousand little balls in here, Mai. I will roll and allow ten to come out. I want you to tell me what numbers they will be."_

_He began to turn the side handle in a Jack-In-The-Box motion. Mai watched before._

_"721."_

_A ball exited the cage. Martin checked it._

_"721," he confirmed._

_Mai smiled happily._

_"594. 363. 980. 456. 538. 628. 214. 165. 6."_

_Martin finished spinning and read the other nine._

_"594. 363. 980. 456. 538. 682. 214. 165. 6...wow. Simply amazing. This goes beyond intuition. This is almost like foresight."_

_"You think so?" Mai asked._

_"Without a doubt. Now, we will come back to this. Masako told me there was a time where you experienced Astro Projection. Could you tell me what happened from your point of view?"_

_"W-Well, we were working on one of our cases and we weren't to leave anyone alone. I-I had left Masako by herself in the room and she was taken. I felt so bad and no one knew where to find her. By now, we already new about my special dreams. So I took a nap, hoping that _Naru_ (which was really Gene who is my spirit guide) would tell me. Instead, I found Masako, hiding. She was so scared and alone. I talked to her and gave her my old house key that I always kept with me so she'd feel safe. When I woke up, I knew where she was and I ran for her. Afterwards, she gave me back my key."_

_"Incredible. This is better then Astro Projection. You were able to give a solid object to someone else in your spiritual body. Before this, that was impossible. Would you mind if we practiced this so you could increase this ability?"_

_"Sure, why not?"_

Mai smiled at the memory. She was strong and she knew it. Not only could she enter the spirit world at will, she'd been practicing in secret so that Gene could inhabit her body while she was out, in case of an emergency.

It worked on the first go.

Mai sighed as she laid her head down and drifted to sleep.

_Mai was staring at her own body._

_"What?" She asked, confused._

_Flashes appeared around her. She was in a different room, filled with a lot of material things like expensive perfumes and jewellery. As she walked around the room, she saw on the desk, some strange things. One thing, was a type of voodoo doll and strangely enough, it looked like her._

_"A doll...of me?"_

_An image of her sleeping body appeared before her before she was back in the room. So she's in a memory._

_Moving closer, she saw pieces of papers with writings on it._

_Going through it, she gasped._

_The inscriptions were to summon a demon._

_"Who would ever try to summon a demon?" Mai asked, horrified._

_Suddenly, Mai was looking at herself again and Gene was by her side._

_"Mai, wake up!" He yelled at her, not the body._

_"Gene, what's going on?" Mai asked._

_"WAKE UP!"_

_He smacked her body's face._

Her body jolted in it's sleep. Opening her eyes, she was staring into glowing red eyes.

The eyes of the ghost haunting her and her children.


	13. Chapter 13

Mai screamed as she awoke to such a horrific face. Houshou and Ayako were there instantly.

"Mai!" They screamed.

Chanting, they scared her off but Mai knew she'd be back. And soon.

She soon found herself downstairs in her wheelchair and told them of her dream.

"Inscriptions to summon a demon, you say?" Martin asked.

Mai nodded. She took a pen and paper and scribbled down what she saw. Martin was soon glaring at the paper.

"You recognise it," Mai stated.

"Yes."

"What from?" Luella asked, curious.

"You know those killings I was telling you about the other day?" He asked Luella, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"What killings?" Yasu prodded.

Martin sighed. "Did you ever hear about a man and woman having a heart attack a few weeks ago?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! What was their names? Mariah and Geoff Stanton, I think?" Yasu questioned.

"That's right," Martin nodded. "Two people, Mariah and Geoff Stanton were found dead in their house by their clients. At least, they think it was a heart attack. They weren't physically wounded or had poison in their blood streams. They just died. Dropped dead in their home, they believe."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Mai asked carefully.

"They weren't just random people. They were also two of the most strongest mediums in London."

Everyone took a second to take that in.

"After hearing of their death, I sent a couple of my people to go investigate. They, like you, are special, having their own psychic abilities. The last update I received was yesterday. She sent me a picture of a bloodied symbol on the wall. It wasn't there when the bodies were found but after. That symbol. After I got the picture, there was commotion in the background and she screamed through the phone that it was demon and that it had sucked the soul of one of her partners, taking his psychic powers and whatnot. Whoever's room you were in, could be the potential summoner of this demon."

Everyone stared in horror at what he just revealed. Just then, Martin got a call. He left the room and everyone looked to Mai.

"Can you remember anything about the room?" Lin asked.

"There were purple curtins and a large vanity table, littered with diamond necklaces, precious jewels and brand perfumes. There was also a familiar looking hair clip on the desk. It was an orange jewelled flower with a red inside. Does anyone know where I've seen it?"

"It does sound familiar, now that you mention it," John agreed.

Martin re-entered, looking ashen.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Luella asked.

"Anna and Liam...they were found dead in their apartment just now."

Luella gasped.

"Are you okay?" Lin asked, placing a hand on Martin's shoulder.

"This has become a severe problem. They were also spiritually powerful," he stated.

"You think it may be the demon doing this?" Ayako asked.

Martin nodded. "They died the exact same way as Mariah and Geoff. All we have to wait for is the bloody symbol on the wall."

"Are we in danger as well?" Masako asked.

"I think the demon is hunting down the best. If you keep your spiritual powers in, you might stay hidden from it."

"But my children don't know how to do that!" Mai yelled. "You know they are better then most psychics, but they are only five. They don't know how to place a barrier around themselves!"

"It'll be okay, Mai," Houshou calmed her. "We'll teach them how. Heck, Ayako and I will place barriers around them so as to remain undetected if we have to."

Mai cooled.

"I'm sorry," Martin directed at Mai. "But I need to call Noll back home. He needs to be back here. He is still my son."

Mai nodded. "Don't worry about me, I understand. I'd do the same if I were you."

Martin nodded and headed down to his office.

"Shall we start teaching the twins?" Masako asked.

"Yes, the sooner the better. Bou-san, Ayako-chan, can you two go around the house and put up the counter sutras?" Mai asked.

They nodded and left.

Mai held her hand out to Yasu. "Help me up, Yasu."

"M-Mai, what..."

Lin stepped in instead and held Mai's hand before his free arm wrapped around Mai's waist, in case she fell.

"You know you shouldn't push yourself," he spoke with concern.

"I know but I need to get better now more then ever," Mai scowled as she stepped away from the wheelchair slowly.

It hurt a lot, but she could deal with it.

* * *

><p>Martin pulled out his phone again as he sat at his lab table, going over the test for the fiftieth time. He spotted something and frowned as he speed dialled Naru.<p>

"Father," came the answer.

"Good evening, Noll. I'd like to chat but I need you to come home right now."

"Why?"

"Psychics are being killed all around the world, some of my friends I might add, and I need you to come back. You'll be safer here, since Houshou and Ayako are putting up wards and a barrier around the house."

"...is Mai still there?"

"She is, but she's more concerned about training her children to hide their spiritual powers then you."

"I see."

"I'd also ask you to leave Keiko behind. She causes a lot of problems around Mai and the twins, especially Koyuki."

"I understand."

"I also wanted to ask, when were you ever going to tell me you had Synesthesia?"

"What?" Naru asked, confused.

"Synesthesia. You have it. Your DNA test says that you have Synesthesia."

"I don't have Synesthesia. Gene had Synesthesia, not me."

Martin almost dropped the phone.

"Father?" Naru asked, after hearing silence for a minute.

"Noll, I think someone messed with the test results."

"What? Why do you think that?" Naru asked.

"There was an 85% match, meaning that the potential father was actual the uncle. That pointed to Gene being the father."

"That's impossible."

"Are you agreeing that you're the father?" Martin asked.

"No."

Martin held back a smirk. "I can't believe I was so slow to figure it out. This whole time we thought Gene did something from the spiritual world. The fact that you just confirmed you didn't have Synethesia like the test says you do but Gene does, it all makes sense now!"

"You think someone switched my DNA, the hair strand I gave you, with a strand of Gene's?"

"Well, his room is still untouched. It'd be easy to get ahold of his hair brush and thus, a strand of his hair. It's a genius plan, since I know both of your DNA structure as well as I know my own."

Going over the test, he found the difference. He was right, this was Gene's DNA, not Naru's.

"Because your DNA are so closely matched, I wouldn't have spotted the difference unless I was looking for it."

"It doesn't make sense to me, though!" Naru growled on the other end. "I've never slept with Mai!"

"Sober, maybe not. How about after you've had a few?"

Naru was silent on the end as he tried to think of any times he'd drank himself stupid.

"There was once, at the Christmas party. I woke up in the hotel, not remembering anything, only that I was..."

"Was what?"

"...partially naked..."

"I also have a question about your fight with Koyuki."

"Koyuki?" He asked. "What about it?"

"You used PKLAT, yes?"

"Yes."

"You didn't feel tired or anything? From what Lin told me, the amount of PKLAT you used against her, you should have passed out."

"No, I didn't feel anything."

"Well, I have the answer to that wonder now."

"What wonder?"

"Koyuki has the same ability Gene had, to turn your negative energy to positive. I didn't know if it was only so she could properly merge her powers with Kairu but I thought maybe it would work with you as well. Apparently, it did. When you fought her, she turned your energy to positive and so, you did not injure yourself."

"..."

"You owe Mai an apology. We will perform another paternity test and watch over it, in case the same thing happens. But if it was Gene's DNA that was tested. You are 99.9% the father of Kairu and Koyuki."

"..."

"See you soon, Oliver."

* * *

><p><strong>There, everything has been explained. Kinda.<strong>

**Now you must wait to see the second paternity test.**

**Until next time.**

**Dee Dee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay people, thanks for the reviews.**

**Now...**

**I did make a mistake with the age in the last chapter, I meant to say they were 8. Oops, sorry.**

**PerfectMisfit**

**1. I know this focuses a lot on Kairu and Koyuki. But hello, the title is called GHOST HUNT GX, ya know? As in the **_**NEXT **_**generation? I think that gives a bit about the fact that IT'LL FOCUS ON THE NEXT GENERATION.**

**2. I also know that Kairu and Koyuki are waaaaay to intelligent for 8 year olds. I did it so you could clearly see that they took after their father (who was a genius). I like to believe that it could pass as believable, I mean, Mai's been encouraging their intelligence, not hindering it.**

**Their vocabulary...they read Sherlock Holmes for gods sake, I'm pretty sure they picked it up and asked Mai what it meant along the way.**

**And what is wrong with their names? Weird, you say? I don't see a problem with it. Kairu means Black One or Dark one and Koyuki means Snow Child. They have midnight blue hair (almost black) and deep blue eyes. And they are pale and it contrasts with their hair and eyes. I don't think it's weird at all.**

**3. I also think you underestimate the thought patterns and abilities of an 8 year old. When they make tea, they can. I was making coffee's when I was 7 because MY parents trusted me and watched me time after time, teaching me how to do it properly. Not to mention their own PKLAT, which allows them to make the tea, without having to be near the kitchen. Which comes to my next subject;**

**4. Their powers. With Mai's vast abilites and Naru's combined, I foresaw the strength of these twins. And you never know, maybe Gene was giving them some pointers in the spiritual world. I do see where you come from when they have amazing control over their powers when they physically haven't trained, and i agree, error on my planning. But it's a fanfiction and everything is made up, I'm here to have fun and so is everyone else reading. Also, I believe children have the capability to go beyond what we'd ever expect because they tend to have no sense in limits.**

**I remember when I'd climb towering trees with ease and no regard for my own safety and limit. As you get older, you become more aware of those dangers and thus, hold back. Do you get what I mean?**

**5. Keiko. I know what you're talking about and maybe if you'd be patient and wait, you'd see I planned everything already. Chill and wait for it.**

**6. Mai being a singer and her english...she could have been taught in school. America, why not? Every aspiring music artist heads there to reach their dreams. We don't know what her singing was like, so how do you know whether she could be a professional singer or not?**

**Air-headed and clumsy...being a mother could change **_**all**_** of that. She'd be forced to focus instead of letting her mind drift and she'd be cautious with her children. She was pushed to grow up and she did.**

**As for resources, Jessica. She made friends with an agent unknowingly and WALA, she's rising to the top.**

**It can't be that hard. One Direction (I hate them...) won X Factor (I think?) and suddenly, they're the **_**best**_**. Maybe that's all it would take in Japan. You never know, which is the point of fanFICTION.**

**7. My writing.**

**I'm not a professional writer, nor have I ever claimed to be. I write stories for the stories, not the literature. If you don't like the way I write, please, just don't read it then. I know I do that when I find stories written in a way I don't like. I understand. But to call it bland and the story boring, how can you not expect me to get offended?**

**The romaji, I forgot about it. Most of these stories I don't tend to put online and I like putting Japanese in there, and no, I am not trying to seem as if I am more of a fan of anime or whatever. I put it in there because I felt it would be better to use it then the english definition.**

**Amare**

**I'd like to apologise. I didn't mean to go off. Sorry :( Here, have a chapter.**

**With that said, no flames. I swear to god, no flames. If you don't like, then JESUS DONT READ!**

**But thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I'm sorry it's taken a while. I've just been really out of it, lately. Depression sucks.**

**I know I've been shitting on Naru and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to make him so much of an asshole but I needed him to be. As for the pairing, I don't know anymore...wait and see.**

"Almost, Kairu," Mai praised as Kairu groaned.

"Kaa-san, this sucks," Kairu complained.

Koyuki giggled from beside him.

"What are you laughing at? You haven't done any better!"

"You're pouting," Mai stated.

"Am not!"

"Mai."

Turning, Mai spotted Ayako with a tray of tea.

"Ayako, thank you," Mai smiled.

Ayako returned her smile and placed the tea tray on the coffee table before joining them on the floor.

"How is the barrier going?" Mai asked.

"It's holding. No problems at all," she answered, proud of her work.

They heard a yelp and turned to see Kairu and Koyuki rolling around on the ground, trying to best the other. Mai looked at them with affection while Ayako laughed elegantly.

"They sure are lively..."

Both women turned to see Lin enter with Daichi. Koyuki gasped upon seeing the baby and jumped up.

"Dai-kun!" She cooed and was standing before Lin, waiting for him to place Daichi down.

Lin chuckled and obliged by her wishes. Daichi was more then happy to play and he showed it with his one-tooth smile. He had gotten bigger, Mai realised.

"Oh, Lin! I was wondering if you knew what this was," Mai spoke as she pulled out her drawing earlier of the voodoo type doll.

Lin took a look at it and then looked back at Mai with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ayako asked.

"This isn't a voodoo doll, exactly. It has the same meaning as one, though it doesn't cause physical pain."

"Then what _does_ it do?" Ayako asked.

"Sends a demon or negative entity after the person the doll is meant to represent."

Mai and Ayako gasped.

"I believe your ghost girl is no ghost at all. It's a demon."

"H-How do we get rid of it?" Mai asked.

"We have to find the doll and burn it."

"Won't I go up in flames?" Mai asked, skeptically.

Lin shook his head. "No, Mai. Like I said, the doll isn't meant to bring physical pain to it's intended target, but to terrorise them with it's summoning?"

"Because that's _so_ much better," Mai muttered.

"You should sleep, Mai," Ayako spoke up. "Perhaps Gene will show you where the doll is and who the person is that wants you...dead? Maimed?"

"Stop...please," Mai said, holding up a hand. "I'll do it."

Laying her head down, she sent a prayer to Gene, hoping to see him on the other side.

* * *

><p><em>Mai looked around and saw darkness around her with glowing blue orbs.<em>

_"Gene?" Mai called._

_She spotted an orb, brighter then the rest and followed it. Soon, she was standing in someone's room. It looked really familiar._

_The door opened and a younger Keiko and Naru entered. The moment Naru closed the doors, the two started to kiss heatedly._

_Mai averted her eyes._

_"I don't want to watch this, Gene," Mai whispered._

_She heard the ruffles of clothes and heard a breathy sigh._

_"Oh my god," Mai groaned. "Why are you doing this, Gene?"_

_"Ah! Gene..."_

_Mai's head snapped back to them._

_"Gene?" She asked and blushed at the compromising position she found them in._

_She averted her eyes again but she couldn't block out the sounds. She couldn't help but hear the moans and sighs, the groans and grunts the two made before they both reached their peak. She knew this because of the god forsaken _sounds.

_Sneaking a peak, she let out a relieved sigh when she saw Gene's pants done up and Keiko's panties in place and her skirt down. They now rested on the bed, covered in sweat._

_"I...love you, Gene," Keiko whispered, clinging to Gene as if her life depended on it. "More then anything in the world..."_

_Gene smiled as he caressed her cheek. He kissed her slow and tenderly, looking at her with so much tenderness and love._

_"And I love you, Ko-chan," he confessed._

_Seeing them together, she saw them so happy. Keiko looked nothing like the horrid bitch Mai knew her to be and Gene looked content where he was._

_"Stay with me always?" Keiko asked._

_"Always."_

_He caressed the red and orange jewelled clip in her hair, the clip he gave her earlier that day._

_The imaged became distorted, as if it were a static TV before she was in a different room, the room that had the voodoo doll and demon summoning. Looking back at the desk, it stayed the same but on the vanity table, the orange red clip was gone._

* * *

><p>Mai shot up and looked around. She was on the lounge room couch.<p>

"Mai, what is it? Did you have one of your dreams?" Lin asked.

Mai quickly stood before running out.

"Mai!" Lin called and ran after her with the others.

"Which room is Keiko's?" Mai asked.

"She doesn't have her own room," Lin informed. "She stays in Gene's."

"Take me to it."

Lin nodded and started leading the way. Once they had reached the top of the stairs, Mai was thrown away by some invisible force and down the stairs.

"Kaa-san!" Her twins cried out but caught her with their psychokinesis.

Between Lin and the others, appeared the ghost girl that had been haunting the Taniyama family.

Kairu and Koyuki's eyes widened in fright before they two were thrown back. The twins tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Ayako gasped in horror as she ran to them.

Houshou ran to Ayako and the children and put up his barrier. John grabbed Mai that had fallen the one foot off the ground, not too high thanks to her children and pushed Masako into the barrier with him.

"Are they okay?" Masako asked worriedly.

Ayako calmed down enough to evaluate their injuries. Kairu had split open his head at the back of his head that was bleeding profusely while Koyuki had broken her arm and leg from the fall. Both were unconscious.

"They need medical treatment, immediately," Ayako bit out.

As soon as the three had rolled down the stairs, Lin had wasted no time in sending his Shiki after the demon.

"L-Lin!" Mai called, only winded from her tumble. "Get to Gene's room and look for the doll. It's there, I know it is!"

Lin nodded and ran down the hallways before stopping outside his desired locations door. Opening it, his eyes immediately found the doll on the desk. As he reached it, his Shiki called out to him, warning that the demon had disappeared, away from them.

Grabbing the doll, he ran out of the room, heading for the fireplace in the family room. Unfortunately, he was pushed up against the wall before the stairs and held off the ground by the demon girl's hand around his throat. Clutching the doll while trying to release the girl's hold on him proved futile. Panicking eyes looked to the left where he spotted someone just passed the barrier. With the last of his dwindling strength and consciousness, he threw it to them.

"In the fire," he wheezed out.

Everyone turned to see Naru holding the doll. He didn't spare them a glance as he turned and ran for the family room fireplace. As demon followed, John blocked it's path, flicking holy water all over it. Ayako followed with her nine cuts. Mai pulled herself off the ground.

"Protect them with your life," she ordered of Houshou before running after Naru.

Still, the demon managed to get passed John and Ayako and for Naru. Naru ran into the family room and held back a groan when he saw the fireplace was out. Moving to it, he turned on the gas and looked around for the lighter.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself.

"Naru, look out!"

Turning around, he came face to face with the demon that threw him across the room. As he landed, he found himself pinned to the wall by the family room furniture that had slammed themselves against his legs and lower torso. He grunted in pain and dropped the doll. As the demon was preoccupied with Naru, Mai came into Naru's line of vision, holding her shoulder that had been dislocated.

He used his eyes to show her the doll and he saw her nod. The demon got right up into Naru's face and opened her mouth. A cold feeling came over him, as if all the warmth in his body was being sucked out of him. He struggled against the furniture but he was losing his energy -his soul- every milisecond.

Mai watched in horror as Naru turned bluish grey before her eyes, as if frost bitten. She moved to the fireplace and grabbed the poker. She drove it into the doll, hoping it would be just as good.

It only gained a reaction and acknowledgement from the demon girl. Letting Naru go, the demon moved to Mai, angry. She continuously stabbed the doll but it did little to nothing, noting the slight falter in her step.

"The fire!" Naru gasped for breath, collapsing against the furniture.

Mai threw the doll in the fireplace and moved, narrowly missing the sharp claws of the demon. Swinging with the poker, she grew frustrated when it only went through her.

"Why won't you die already!?" Mai screamed at the demon.

Looking at the fireplace, she noticed the gas was still turned on.

"Stuff it," she hissed before slashing at the bricks making up the fireplace with the metal rod.

Sparks flew and the house was rocked by a small explosion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, before I start...**

**Please, do not review this story on any of my other stories.**

**I update when the chapter is finished. I don't forget, I just need time to think about the next chapter or where I'm going with the story.**

**So please, leave my other stories alone unless you are actually reviewing about them.**

**I'm getting sick of hearing about this story through my other ones.**

* * *

><p>The house shook with the small explosion. There was the loud scream from the demon before the other's felt the air lighten.<p>

But they had no time to celebrate when they saw flames licking out from the family room. Lin ran to the room with John and Ayako, since Houshou had to stay with the children and keep the barrier up, just in case, with Masako watching over the twins.

The first thing that caught their sight through the flames was Naru against the wall, pinned by furniture. Around him, the wall and furniture was burnt black, but Naru remained untouched, thanks to the tight, shimmering blue barrier that had surrounded him at the last minute. The barrier wavered slightly, it was going to go out soon.

"I have an extinguisher!" Masako exclaimed as she hurried to them.

Taking it, Lin put as much flames as he could out. Ayako screamed and they turned to see her standing beside a fatally injured Mai, with third degree burns. While Lin put out the flames, John and Masako moved the furniture away from Naru and pulled him from the barrier, that flickered then shattered. John helped him away, almost dragging the barely conscious scientist while Masako looked to Ayako, panicking.

"We can't move her, nor can we stay here," Ayako stated, looking around at the unstable family room. "Luckily paramedics are on their way."

"Is there anything we can do before then?" Masako asked, looking at the unconscious woman.

"No, I'm afraid not."

* * *

><p>Everyone stood at the surgery window, watching as Ayako and other doctors dealt with Mai.<p>

"She saved your life," Lin said to Naru.

They watched as one doctor brought in something white, a box.

"What are they going to do?" Masako asked.

She got her answer when they opened the box and poured the yellow liquid on her body.

"Is that burn cream?" John asked.

"No, it's moving," Houshou stated.

Masako gasped, disgusted. "It's maggots!"

"Why would they do such a thing as to cover her with maggots?" Luella asked, looking to Martin.

"They won't harm her. They are a medical procedure, to eat away the dead skin. They _only_ eat dead skin. They will clear the way and leave the rest of her body alone. Once they've done their job, they will be removed."

Masako looked ready to vomit so John escorted her out.

"How are the twins?" Martin asked.

He and Luella hadn't gotten the chance to see them since they heard that Mai was in the Emergency Room for Burn Victims.

"The two slipped into a coma, thanks to two concussions. Kairu needed six stitches for the split in his head, he fractured his skull. Koyuki had both her leg and arm put into a cast. She also had a fractured rib, so it's a good thing she's out and not moving."

"That leaves us with Mai," Luella spoke sadly.

"Oh, Naru," Martin started. "I took the liberty of redoing the DNA test with a strand of your hair from your come in your suitcase. You are the father of Koyuki and Kairu."

Houshou grabbed Naru's shirt and pushed him up against the wall beside him.

"None of this would have happened if you weren't such a prick to her those years ago," he growled.

Naru pulled away from him and walked out.

"What, you're going to start acting like a father now!?" Houshou called after him.

* * *

><p>Naru stood in Room 26A. The twins had gotten a room together. He stood between the two beds, looking between the two.<p>

"I'm their father," Naru whispered to himself.

_"Of course you are."_

Turning, he spotted a mirror. Gene.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Naru asked.

_"And what would you have said? I know you, Naru, and you don't believe something unless given proof, especially something like this. I knew you would have a paternity test and I was happy because you would realise what happened. Then, I followed Keiko down to the lab and saw her change it, but there was nothing I could to stop it. Once you heard the proof was against Mai, I knew you'd never change your mind, especially if I told you it was rigged."_

Naru sighed. "I don't remember anything," he murmured to himself. "You'd think I'd remember sleeping with Mai."

_"Not unless you were completely hammered, little brother. You could always go back to that inn and ask to see the surveilance tapes."_

"They have camera's at Hashima's Inn?"

_"Maybe not video, but most probably voice recording."_

"I might just do that, I still can't imagine sleeping with her."

_"Well you did."_

Naru looked at Kairu on his right. He placed a hand on his midnight blue hair and ruffled it affectionately. Turning to Koyuki on his left, he brushed a couple strands of hair from her face. He felt a slight pressure on his hand. It was a weak barrier, against him. His daughter wanted nothing to do with him. He frowned but pushed against it till his hand was touching her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

_"Mai deserves an apology more than anyone else, don't you agree?"_

"Shut up, Gene."

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Naru sat in his study at the Davis mansion while renovations were being done to the family room. He sat at his desk in front of his computer with the couple of CD's he received from Hashima's Inn. Takano Hashima, came and personally delivered it herself when Naru offered her a large sum of money. The man wanted to make sure there was nothing in the way of the money and the CD's.<p>

Now, he had them, he just didn't have the nerve to put them in. He put the first CD in, the one of the hotel party. Media player opened and began to play a video. It was a type of multiple choice program. It showed all camera views at that time. You could click on several to hear their sounds and toggle it off if you didn't want to hear anything from that room. Underneath each video had names of the room. Naru clicked on the of the main room where he was sitting on the couch, reading his favourite book, Sherlock Holmes, with his legs crossed, elbow resting on the arm of the chair and supporting his chin in a very sophisticated way.

_"Merry Christmas!" Mai shouted as she burst into the door._

_Naru didn't even look up._

_"Tea," he demanded._

_"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Mai teased but was so full of holiday cheer that she did what she was told happily._

Naru clicked on the kitchen as Mai walked in and heard her humming obnoxious christmas carols.

He looked at the time on the bottom of every video to see the time. 18:49.

_Mai finished and walked back into the main room and placed the cup on the table._

_"So...did you get me a present?" Mai asked eagerly._

_Naru looked up at her and just stared. He didn't have to say anything and Mai huffed angrily._

_"Of course not. You're such a-"_

_Knock. Knock._

_Mai perked up instantly, Naru out of mind. She bounced over the door and peered through the eye hole. Squealing, she opened it before she was grabbed into a tight hug by Ayako._

_"Mai, Merry Christmas, sweetheart!"_

_Mai hugged back just as enthusiastically as she laughed._

_"Merry Christmas, Ayako!"_

_Ayako was pushed out of the way by Houshou who dragged in a medium sized christmas tree._

_"What about me?" He asked as he placed the tree in the corner by the door._

_"I'm pretty sure the hotel won't like the idea of a christmas tree being in the suite," Naru spoke up._

_Mai turned around and poked her tongue out. "You're such a party pooper, Naru. Have you never heard of the word fun? Or is that too insignificant for your extravigant intelligence?"_

_"Big words, Mai. You're growing," Naru jibed._

_Mai fumed by the door._

_"Masako and John should be here soon. Where is Madoka and Lin?" Ayako asked._

_"Oh! Lin's downstairs at the reception. Apparently they got his room wrong. He's down near the Casino when he was supposed to get one two doors down from us. You know how he is about being with Naru almost every second of the day," Mai laughed. "I'm surprised he didn't insist on staying here with us."_

_"I'm pretty sure he wanted alone time with Madoka. Those two have been dancing around each other for a while now."_

_"Won't that be awkward then? Alone time?" Mai asked. "You'd think-" Her face went bright red as she caught on to what they were hinting at. "O-Oh," she stammered._

_Ayako and Houshou laughed and the corners of Naru's mouth lifted the slightest bit, even though his eyes never left his beloved novel._

_"Where is your room?" Mai asked, subtly changing the subject._

_"A level down and one across from yours," Houshou answered. "I still can't believe you've never stayed in Casino hotel before, Mai."_

_"With what money?" She asked, words spilling without her permission._

_Ayako and Houshou looked at her sympathetically._

_"What about Yasu? Is he still coming?" Mai asked._

_"He should be. He said he would last week and we haven't heard from him since so maybe."_

Naru quickly grew bored and skipped forward two hours. 20:35. Lin, Madoka and Yasu had arrived about an hour ago. The two adults sat with Naru around the coffee table whileYasu joined Ayako, Houshou and Mai by the bare christmas tree with their presents they had all brought.

_Knock. Knock._

_"About time!" Houshou exclaimed as he jumped to his feet._

_Opening the door, he revealed Masako and John, dressed nicely. John was holding a bag full of presents while Madoka carried a cardboard box._

_"Sorry we took so long. Apparently there was a man that was causing trouble down at reception. Something about being given the wrong room and not being near his charge."_

_Everyone, minus the two new-comers, turned to look at Lin. Even Naru lifted his head from his book to fix the chinese man with a raised eyebrow. Madoka openly laughed at him and hugged his arm as she did so, annoucing that he was blushing._

_"What's in the box?" Mai asked._

_"The tree ornaments," Masako said, smiling._

_Mai gasped and jumped to her feet. "Really!?"_

_They watched as Mai excitedly started decorating the tree before the others joined. Naru, instead of ignoring them, put his book down and watched them. Even Lin and Madoka helped decorate._

_Finally, it came to the last part. The star. Turning, Houshou held it out to Mai. Mai took it and stared down at the silver glittered star. After a minute, Ayako touched her shoulder._

_"Are you okay, Mai? Why are you crying?"_

_Naru stood and walked to them. Mai fixed them all with a watery smile._

_"N-Nothing. It's nothing. It's just...the only christmas I remember was the one where my mother and father were with me. It was the day before my father was shot in the police force."_

_As they attempted to comfort Mai, Naru took hold of her hand that gripped the star. Mai looked up at Naru with a shocked and confused look. He said nothing as his eyes met hers before he looked at the top of the tree and moved her hand to place it at the top._

_"We're here for you Mai," Yasu cheered her up._

_"This mood is too depressing for Christmas Eve," Ayako frowned before she walked to her handbag in the kitchen and came back with a bottle of champagne._

_"Time to liven some things up!"_

_POP_

_"Woo!"_

_And like that, the party started. Houshou turned the music up, playing the latest songs from Eiko Shimamiya and other japanese singers._

_Naru was even dragged into drinking some sake Masako had brought. This was done when Yasu challenged him to a drinking contest and took a stab at his pride when he tried to refuse._

Naru remembered that. He couldn't hold his liquior since he didn't make it a habit to drink alcohol. Mai was worse then him. Even though she brought it, Masako didn't touch any of the achohol beverages. John didn't either, being a priest and all, but he did have a sip of wine.

_Madoka, Mai, Ayako, Houshou, Yasu and even Lin were off their faces. Madoka was an angry drunk. Mai was a happy drunk. Ayako and Houshou were flirty drunks. Yasu was a brooding drunk and Lin was a relaxed drunk. Naru was like Lin, not showing any outward signs of being drunk, keeping his cool facade like Lin, but when Naru got up to go to the bathroom, he stumbled and couldn't walk in a straight line. Mai giggled hysterically as she watched him go._

Naru inwardly groaned but outwardly, only held a hand to his face at his stupidity. He shouldn't have let Yasuhara gode him into that drinking contest.

_"I think it's time we head home," Masako stated._

Naru looked at the time on the videos. 01:06.

_John agreed and stood._

_"Yeah, yeah, sure, what ever," Houshou slurred as he stood. "Come on, love," he spoke as he pulled up Ayako._

_She giggled and traced circles on his chest. "Oh? We get to go and have some alone time?" She asked seductively._

_Houshou gave her a wicked grin. "Only if we leave now."_

_Ayako hurriedly said goodbye to everyone, even calling to Naru who was still in the bathroom before they left._

Naru looked at the bathroom video to see he had fallen by the toilet and was smirking like an idiot. This time, he did groan aloud.

_"You're an idiot," Lin said as he found Naru on the ground._

_At least he had done his fly up._

_Naru chuckled huskily as Lin helped him up but they took a tumble and Lin was now on the ground beside him. Lin chuckled alongside him._

_A loud laugh came from the door, off-screen. Both Lin and Naru lifted their head. Lin sat up before pulling Naru again._

_"Don't forget to wash your hands," Lin joked as he walked out._

_Naru took him seriously _**(As he should have since not washing your hands is disgusting. **_**BOYS**_**! hint hint nudge nudge) **_and washed his hands before staggering out of the bathroom._

_"Where's Yasu?" Lin asked._

_"He left with John and Masako. He was _so_ wasted," Mai laughed._

_"Alright, well we are off," Lin slurred slightly._

_Madoka clung to her man and awkwardly hugged Mai. "Bye MAAAAIIIII!"_

_Mai only laughed and lightly shoved the older woman who slightly stumbled before breaking into laughter herself. Lin hugged Mai and Naru before walking out with Madoka. With a click, it was just Mai and Naru._

_Mai yawned. "Well, I'm tired. I'll see you in the mornin'_, _kay Naru?"_

_"Stay up with me," Naru asked of her, pulling on her hand. "I'm not tired and I wanna drink more. I never drink."_

_"Sorry but I've had enough to drink. I'll see you-mm!"_

_Mai was cut off by Naru's lips on hers._

Naru's eyes widened as he watched the video. He came onto her!? He thought at the very _least_ she'd have been the one to make the move.

_But it wasn't just kissing. Naru devoured her mouth with his, pushing her up against the wall by the fireplace. Mai struggled for a bit before melting into the kiss. She broke away._

_"N-Naru, what-"_

_She gasped as he traced her panty lining from under her skirt._

_"You want this, don't you Mai?" Naru smirked, his narcissism coming through._

_"N-No...don't..." Mai whimpered, blush on her cheeks._

_Naru just chuckled and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved from the main room to his bedroom._

There wasn't a camera in the bedrooms, but he turned the audio on in the bathroom and all the other rooms.

_"Mmm...N-Naru."_

_Chuckle._

_"Stop laughing at me-ah!"_

_"Like that, did you?"_

_"Mmhmm."_

_"Then you're gonna love this."_

_"Naru, what are you...you're not actually going to- don't! T-That's...dirty!"_

_"Calm down, Mai. You'll enjoy it, don't worry."_

_Ragged breathing._

_Chuckle. "You're shaking."_

_"I-It feels good."_

_"Told you."_

_Whimpers continued and the panting sped up._

_"N-Naru..." Mai sounded worried._

_"Hm?" Muffled._

_"I-I feel funny. L-Like a cold flame is crawling under my skin. It feels like it's going to explode."_

_Another chuckle before there was a loud gasp and a drawn out moan._

_"N-Naru!"_

_"Your turn, love."_

_"My...turn...?" Mai panted._

_"That's right."_

_Zip._

_Gasp._

_"Y-You're...big..."_

_"I'm glad you think so."_

_"W-What do I do?"_

_"I've seen you with your sweet desserts. Treat it like an ice cream or icy pole. Or a lollipop."_

_"O-Okay."_

_Hiss._

_"Ah, yeah. Like that."_

_Silence._

_"Damn..."_

Naru couldn't believe it. He had coaxed Mai into giving him a blow job after he had licked her out, by the sounds of it.

_"A-Ah, fuck!"_

_Cough._

_"Swallow it, Mai."_

_"B-But..."_

_"Swallow it."_

_..._

_"Good girl. Sorry about that. I hadn't expected you to be so good."_

_"T-Thank you."_

_"I'm sure you're ready enough now."_

_..._

_"Don't look so scared, Mai. Don't you trust me?"_

_"O-Of course I do!"_

_"Then let me guide you through this, okay?"_

_"...okay. I trust you."_

He skipped a bit and they were still going. Skipped far ahead where everything was silent.

_"Naru?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I...I love you, Naru."_

_"I thought you loved Gene..."_

_"Never! You accused me of loving Gene! I love him as a brother but that's it."_

_"But why? Gene is kind and smiles and I'm just..."_

_"You are Naru. You can be a jackass but that's just how you are. I might teach you some manners, but as for the personality, I wouldn't change a thing. I love you the way you are."_

_..._

_"Goodnight, Naru."_

_..._

_A couple of minutes later._

_"Mai?"_

_"Mm?"_

_"I love you, too."_

_..._

She was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that children, is why you say no to alcohol...sometimes.<strong>

**Not all the time, know your limit XD**

**So it's finally out, how Kairu and Koyuki were conceived!**

**If you were expecting a lemon, I was going to write one but I've gotten bored with them.**

**They had sex, the end. If you don't know what it was like, experiment and make your own real version.**

**But don't tell us about it :P**

**Yes, Naru is a stupid drunk and his arrogance transfers to cockiness.**

**I can totally see it happening. The reason this chapter took so long? I had no idea how she conceived the twins. I spent a long time trying to come up with something, and this is the result.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**3 Dii**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please forgive me for not updating. I think I've mentioned before that my mom was sick and I was spending as much time with her as I could.**

**She died August 21, 2013.**

**I've been very depressed lately but I've been trying to pull myself out of it.**

**This chapter isn't much, but it's something.**

**Dii**

* * *

><p>Mai awoke unable to move her head. The lack of movement made her panic.<p>

"Kairu? Koyuki?" She called, eyes wide with fear.

The door opened swiftly and in came her friends.

"Mai!"

Mai was overwhelmed with so many emotions, she burst into tears. Ayako, Houshou and Yasuhara were by her side instantly.

"Why can't I move?" She sobbed. "Where are the twins?"

"You can't move your head because it's been braced to stop you from moving and looking."

"Looking at what?"

"Honey, do you remember what happened?" Ayako asked.

Mai managed to shake her head a little. "I can't think at the moment, please! Where are Kairu and Koyuki?"

Houshou grabbed the mirror on her bedside table. Being careful where he angled it, he showed her the two hospital beds beside her. Mai spotted her precious children in the beds, sleeping.

After confirming that they were alright, she managed to calm down somewhat.

"What happened?" She asked.

As they all gave her their imputs, Mai let out a sigh of relief.

"And where's Naru?"

"He comes and goes as he pleases, especially after finding out he's the father of the twins."

Mai's eyes widened. "What?"

"Professor Davis did a re-test with a strand of Naru's hair from his comb. It was positive."

* * *

><p>Naru came back just as Mai was being taken out.<p>

"Where am I going?" She asked the doctors.

"We're going to give you a shower. Your burns need to constantly be cooled to stop it from getting worse and infected."

"Oh."

"At the moment, you can't feel the pain because of all the morphine we've given you but we will warn you, it will be incredibly painful."

Mai looked to her friends fearfully.

"You have to go, Mai," Masako encouraged.

She didn't really have a choice. The risk of a possible infection was insanely high and that was the last thing she needed so she kept quiet as her bed was wheeled out.

"You're welcome to come and keep your friend calm, but if you must know, it will be extremely unpleasant for you."

Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Mai who was pleading for them to come, to not let her go alone.

Naru said nothing but stepped forward, hands in his pockets. Houshou, still ever protective, stepped forward as well and sending a glare Naru's way. Soon, they all agreed to follow and they were lead to the Intensive Care for Burn Victims.

They watched as she was rolled over onto another bed so she was face down. There bed was like a massage table with a hole in the bed for her head to fit and face down.

Mai gasped in pain as she was bustled about.

Once she was settled, the nurse started to inject more morphine into her system.

"This is going to hurt a lot, Taniyama-san."

Mai held back a whimper and her friends could only watch her for a few seconds before another nurse pulled across the hospital curtain.

They regretted their decision the moment the shower was turned on.

Even though the morphine made her almost completely numb, the moment the cold water sprayed down onto her enflamed skin, it was like they were stabbing millions of red hot needles into her skin. She couldn't help as the pain-filled screams tore their way from her throat, startling her friends.

Ayako and Masako grew teary and covered their ears trying to block out the sound of her screaming but it would forever be imprinted in their memory.

Houshou turned angry eyes to Naru, his eyes telling him all.

_This is your fault!_

* * *

><p>After an hour, they had finished and Mai was given a lot more morphine to knock her out.<p>

Her friends stood around her bed, just watching her sleep.

"It's so hard," Ayako whispered.

She spun around and buried her head in Houshou's chest. "It's so hard to see her like this!"

Houshou immediately wrapped his arms around her and drew her close as she broke into sobs.

"What are we going to do now?" John asked aloud.

Everyone got lost in their thoughts.

"We need to keep training," Lin said. "The demon Mai destroyed was only a child compared to the one killing psychics."

"You mean the girl we killed wasn't the main demon?" Ayako asked, horrified.

Lin shook his head. "No. She was stuck on Mai, that's what the doll was. She was only to torment Mai, no one else. Whatever else it is that Keiko summoned is at least ten times stronger then her with no specific target aside from having psychic abilities."

"Lord have mercy," John whispered.

* * *

><p>The next day, Koyuki came out of her coma. The first thing she saw was midnight blue eyes staring worriedly into her own. The moment Naru noticed one of the twins stirring, he was by their side.<p>

He hit the assistance button and waiting while the nurse made their way to the room.

"How are you feeling?"

Koyuki simply looked up at him. She thought about the last thing she remembered and the fear that had taken over her. Unable to stop them, her eyes welled with tears before they spilt down her cheeks.

Naru didn't think, only acted when he pulled her into a hug, embracing her smaller frame. Koyuki didn't push him away or yell. Instead, she hugged him back as her small body shook from her sobs. For once, there was no animosity or anger. There was only a father comforting his daughter.

"I-I was so scared," she sobbed.

Naru said nothing, only continued to hold her.

It wasn't long until Koyuki fell into a dreamless sleep. The emotional breakdown took a lot out of her.

"Perhaps you won't make such a terrible father."

Naru looked over his shoulder to find his team and friends just inside the door with the nurse.

"How long have you been there?" Naru asked.

"Since the nurse told us the assistance button was pushed."

Naru let go of Koyuki and moved away as the nurse checked her over.

"When she wakes up again, I will check her responses to make sure there's no permanent damage. If all is well, she should be able to leave the next day."

Not one to be behind his sister, Kairu awoke also.

"Thank the lord," John praised. "The sooner we can get them back into the Davis mansion, the better."

But no one saw the tears falling down Mai's cheeks in her sleep as she dreamt of things to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review if you'd like :\<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

A month had passed with Koyuki, Kairu and Naru training inside the Davis mansion. Mai had been doing her own training at the hospital inside her dreams and basic meditation to reign in her abilities and strengthen her control.

Because of their training, even though they can hide their abilities, they have only grown stronger with the proper guidance of their uncle and father so it's never truly safe for them to leave the protection of the mansion. This means the only way they can see Mai, is through Skype.

Mai could still barely move and still required painful showers but she has improved. She can move her arms a bit. She is badly scarred but on her back, chest and neck. She can hide them with clothes.

Unlike most burn victims, she didn't feel disgusted when she saw her scars. She felt proud. She gained those scars from protecting Naru and destroying the demon that tormented her and her children. The scars represented her quick, yet dangerous thinking.

She smiled down at the open laptop on the table over her bed. The faces of her two beautiful children smiling back at her warmed her heart more than any burn.

"-yeah and tou-san got so mad!" Kairu snickered.

Mai laughed as she listened to him go on about the prank he pulled on Naru.

"Naru actually chased after Kairu when he found out," Koyuki giggled.

Even though she has become closer to her father, she still felt uncomfortable calling him 'tou-san'.

Just then, the kids looked above the computer as someone called to them.

"Sure, tou-san," Kairu answered.

The twins turned back to the laptop.

"Naru wants to talk to you, kaa-san," Koyuki explained.

They kissed their palm and waved her goodbye before the laptop was picked up and she came face to face with Naru.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"The same. Bored," she sighed. "How's your training going now that you have someone to turn your negative energy to positive?"

"I'm getting stronger. We all are."

"That's good."

There was an awkward silence.

"Look, Mai-"

"Don't," she cut in. "I know what you're going to say. There is no need to dwell in the past. What happened, happened. I don't expect anything of you. If I did, the only thing I'd want from you is to be a father to them."

"Do you remember everything from that night?" He asked.

Mai shook her head slowly. "But I did know we had sex. I was naked, you were half naked and well, I was sore," Mai blushed.

"You told me you loved me."

If he had been expecting a reaction, he didn't get one. Instead, Mai's face went blank as she put up her wall to hide her emotions.

"We were drunk, Naru. Everyone says things that they don't mean."

"But you meant it."

"Naru, please. I was probably caught up in the mome-"

"-I told you I loved you too," Naru cut in.

Mai's defense came to a screeching halt as she stared at Naru's face on the screen.

"I-If this is a joke, Naru, it's not funny."

"Tell me of one time I've ever joked."

Mai looked on in awe. "You're serious."

"I'm serious."

Silence settled again as Mai tried to think.

"Why?" She murmured. "Why did you tell me this?"

Naru searched his ever active brain for the reason behind his loose tongue. Surely he didn't tell her because he actually felt the same way? No, of course not! ...right?

"I…I don't know why," he answered honestly. "I have to go now."

Without another word, he shut the laptop.

"Naru, you asshole!" Mai shouted as she slammed her screen closed.

She seethed in her bed as she sat there, fists clenching and unclenching in anger.

"How dare he drop that bomb on me and just leave!?"

Angry tears spilt down her cheeks as the familiar ache attacked her heart, caused by the same guy every time.

"Damn you, Naru."

* * *

><p>Naru sighed and buried his face in his hands.<p>

"What the hell was I thinking, telling her that?" Naru scolded himself.

"You love her."

Looking up, he found Lin and Houshou.

"You told her because you wanted her to know."

"That's stupid. I don't l-"

"Denial doesn't suit you, Naru," Houshou cut him off. "But what you did was cruel. You don't tell a woman that and then leave, least of all Mai, who has been in love with you for some time."

* * *

><p>As weeks passed, Mai started physiotherapy and stretching to make sure her skin kept its elasticity. Her determination to get back to her children was the one thing that helped her push through the pain. And boy, was it painful.<p>

Even though the exersizes she was doing wasn't much -turning her head from side to side, raising her arms, bending and straightening her legs- it wore her out.

But it all paid off.

"Taniyama-san, so long as you do your exersizes daily and have several short showers daily, you will be back to normal in no time. Unfortunately, your scars will remain but they will fade a little in time so they won't be as raw and pink."

Mai nodded, noting how doing such a small action once hurt like hell was now a dull ache. She broke into a smile at the progress she was slowly making.

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded with a smile. "You're very welcome."

A knock on the door drew their attention. Luella stood there with an affectionate smile.

"Looks like your ride's here then, Taniyama-san. You take care now," the doctor said.

Mai bowed her head to him slowly and the doctor walked out.

"Are you excited, my dear?" Luella asked as she entered the room, pushing an empty wheelchair towards her.

"I am!" Mai practically squealled.

When Luella had moved the wheelchair to Mai's side, she moved to help her when Mai stopped her.

"No, it's okay. I want to do it," she explained.

"But honey-"

Mai shook her head.

"I can do it."

Stubbornly, Mai slid off the bed and stood on weak, shaking legs. Taking slow steps, she made it to the wheelchair and shakily sat down in it. Even though she was panting and sweat had beaded on her forehead, once she realised she had made it on her own, she beamed up at Luella who had tears in her eyes.

"You have recovered so well, Mai-chan."

Mai felt like crying too.

She was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken so long. I'm trying to finish the novel I'm writing. I'm self publishing!<strong>

**This is the story I want to finish before all others because so many people like it ^_^**

**I'm also busy playing IMVU xD**

**I'm such a nerd.**

**Read and review, my lovelies.**

**Dii**


	18. Chapter 18

The moment they arrived at the mansion, her friends came pouring out of the building to greet her.

"Kaa-san!"

She cried tears of joy when she was able to feel her two precious jems by her side again. Skype was good and all, but she had need to feel her children beside her, needed to see them with her own eyes and not through the lens of a webcam.

"We've missed you so much, kaa-san!" Koyuki cried.

"And I have missed you. Both of you," she spoke, her arms moving slowly but as fast as she could manage to embrace them.

"Come on, then," Luella spoke up. "Let's get you inside and settled."

* * *

><p>Mai couldn't wipe the smile off her face as her children talked animately about what they'd been up to while she had been away. Movement to the side caught her attention and when her children were too caught up in their story telling, her eyes slid over to the left. Naru had sat down on the lounge suite with his parents and Lin, but his eyes were settled on the kids. His eyes were softer and he still had the 'first time parent' look on his face. The look that said he still couldn't believe he was a father and they were his kids.<p>

She watched as his lips turned upwards slightly when Kairu jumped on his sister after a small disagreement and they burst into laughter. When he looked at her and saw she had been watching him, he cleared his throat and looked back to Lin who was speaking quietly while he bounced Daichi on his knee.

"Alright everyone, bring it in," Martin called.

Ayako wheeled Mai over as they all moved to where Martin stood from his seated position.

"I've come up with a plan on how to deal with the demon," he started. "Since the demon seems to be focused solely on England, I've called all the other psychic's in the country here where we will make a stand against the demon."

"Is that really such a good idea, Martin?" Madoka asked.

"There really is no other way."

"How can we be more of a threat and less of a buffet?" Houshou asked.

"I'm open to ideas."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Mai sighed impatiently. "We aren't just psychics. We have a monk, a priestess, a priest, an omniyoji, a medium, Naru and his PKLAT and my..._everything_."

They all looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Alright, everyone, we should hit the books. Our _own _specialized art books. I'm not talking about general demon killing. I'm talking about all the many different ways our ancestors and successors handled unbelievable evil. I will call Hana. She has wiccan background and books from her mother's side. She'll give us another religion to go through."

The team all nodded and headed out to gather information on their practices but Mai called Lin back.

"Lin, wait."

He turned around to look at her.

"Could you have Madoka stop by my house and go through the books in my library? She was an excellent informant back when I was part of SPR. I'll have Yasu go there too."

Lin nodded and left. Mai turned back to her children who waited to know what they had to do.

"There's something I've been meaning to teach you two. Something I learnt that helped me with my abilities."

Having gained enough energy back since her little stunt at the hospital, she rose shakily from the wheelchair before moving forward a little and then getting to her knees. She hissed in pain a bit when the skin and muscle tightened in her thighs and calves but otherwise tried to ignore it. When she had finished shuffling about, she was kneeling, sitting on the balls of her feet, spine straight.

She only had to look to her children for them to scramble into a resembling position before her and she couldn't help the affectionate smile that pulled at her lips when she saw how eager they were to learn. To grow.

_'My babies are growing up so fast,' _she thought to herself as she spotted the tell-tale signs like the patience in Kairu's eyes or the confidence in Koyuki's posture.

Allowing her a couple of minutes to look over their forms -and get used to the idea of them growing- she eventually nodded.

"Now, Hana taught this to me. Power comes from the universe. We accept it...here," she explained, tapping their heads causing Kairu to smirk and Koyuki to giggle.

"Now imagine, we're taking so much energy from the universe into our bodies where we just store it. We only use small amounts, it's like we're wasting it. Like food, the energy does begin to spoil. That's why sometimes, we feel bloated and gross. By keeping this bad energy in our system, we make ourselves sick and leave no room for new, clean energy. Do you get it?"

"So it's like when you have to wash our hair?" Koyuki asked. "If we don't clean our hair, it gets greasy and yuck."

Mai nodded. "It's like that, yes. Good girl."

"Then how do we get rid of it?" Kairu asked.

"Every morning that I wasn't busy, I would do this exercise."

She raised her hands till they were pressed to her chest, over her heart and closed her eyes.

"I would close my eyes and just feel my heart beating in my chest, giving me life. I would imagine a small stream of white light flowing into my head, filling me with pure energy. I would think of all the bad things that had been bothering me and any other mean thoughts and let it be carried by the stream, down. Down into my chest. I would take a deep breath and let the two energies -both light and dark- swirl around together and when I was ready," she paused to inhale and a moment later, she exhaled. "When I was ready, I would breathe out, letting the bad energy leave my body in a puff of air, then bend."

She lent forward so her open palms were touching the carpet.

"And then I was let the stream flow around in my chest then down my arms and into the ground, back into the earth."

She opened her eyes to look at the children and they nodded. It was their turn.

"Now, you don't have to do what I did with my heart. Do what feels right with your hands."

They nodded and closed their eyes. Kairu brought his arms up and made an x over his chest, like a barrier. Koyuki moved her hands so they rested above her stomach and below her ribs; her diaphram as if to help her breathe. Mai nodded, even if they wouldn't see it.

"Now imagine white light flowing down into your head."

Neither moved which was remarkable, considering children hated to sit still.

"Breathe in."

They two noticeably took a breath.

"Now imagine everything that has annoyed you this week and any anger or sadness you hold right now. Let it stir inside your stomach. Feel it mixing with the good energy, but not changing it and when you feel like you're ready, breathe out."

Everything in the lounge was still for a moment, then in sync with one another, they breathed out.

Before my told them the next step, they both bent forward and touched the ground with their hands.

Her surprise turned to love as her twins opened their eyes and looked at her, their gaze noticeably sharper and bright and she knew. No matter what happened with this demon, her children would make it.

The universe would be a darker place without them.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Commander Shepard! This chapter, I swear guys. I have been (and still am) considering discontinuing this story. It's taking too long for me to come up with anything good enough.<strong>

**I have fixed the big mistakes in the previous chapters when I reread them. Don't know if anyone noticed Hana turned to Jessica. Fixed it and called her Hana.**

**If I ever finish this story, I might rewrite it since I'm not happy with my writing style back when I first started this. And I repeat IF**

**Still having decided yet.**

**My internal consensus has yet to reach a decision. Many people seem to love this story and I don't wanna disappoint anyone, but is it just me that can't stand the story at the moment?**

**Anyway, review and advice would be nice.**


End file.
